The Animal Disney Journals Story 1: Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs
by Sideshow Raquaelle
Summary: Yarnell discovers the Book of Disney, when he shows it to his friends, they, along with their Guardians and Pokemon, go on brand new journeys meet new friends and fight terrifying bad guys. Starting with Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs.
1. A Book?

**Remember The Disney Chronciles where The Mane 6 and Spike went on brand new journeys of adventure and friendship? Well, it is time for the Animals, their Guardians and their Pokemon to go on brand new journeys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **A Book?**

 **In Equestria**

It was night time and everything was quiet in Twilight Sparkle's castle and in the library, lying on a table was the Book of Disney that was given to Princess Twilight Sparkle from her mentor Princess Celestia the ruler of all Equestria. A small portal started to appear on the ceiling in the library, and it started levitating the Book of Disney, abducting the Book of Disney into the Portal.

With the Book of Disney abducted into the Portal, the Portal disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Springfield:**

It was Friday and the last day of School before the Christmas holidays had just ended and Summer the Armadillo, Coco the Octopus, their Guardians Pyrus Falconeer, Aquos Radizen and Coco's Pokémon Gourgeist were just getting off the Penguin Express and were on their way to the Krustylu Studios to get ready for another Krusty The Clown Show episode.

"So Summer, what will you and Falconeer be doing for the Christmas holidays?" Coco asked Summer.

"Well, Tomorrow Thursday night me and Falconeer have been invited to a Slumber Party," said Summer.

"And what are you, Hynoid and Gourgeist going to be doing for the Christmas holidays, Coco?" asked Falconeer sitting on Summer's back.

"Well, apart from doing rehearsals for the Krusty The Clown Show me, Hynoid and Gourgeist will be going to visit my Auntie in Alaska," said Coco.

"And she's on Coco's mother side," said Radizen riding on Coco's shoulder as they arrived at the Krustylu Studios.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In DillyDale:**

At Yarnell the Deer's house, Yarnell was in his room with his Guardian Ventus Skyros and his adoptive sister Sawsbuck. Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck were also to the Slumber Party too, it was organized by Kevin the Llama, his Guardian Pyrus Spatterix and his Pokémon Braixen and it was being held at the Tiger Club.

Also invited to the Slumber Party was Alexander the Lion, Abby the Camel, Mandy (a German shepherd) & Jade (a Yellow Labrador) the Dogs, Muhammad the Cat (a Ginger Cat with white paws), Rebecca the Black Panther, James the Snow Leopard and Robert the Weasel.

Their Guardians Ventus Ingram, Subterra Dryoid, Pyrus Fangoid, Aquos Sirenoid, Darkus Horridian, Pyrus Warius, Ventus Harpus and Darkus Linehalt were going to be at the Slumber Party too and these Bakugan were in their ball forms.

And their Pokémon the Pyroars, Scaggy, Sylveon, Flareon, Buizel and Luxray were going to be at the Slumber Party too. At the moment, Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck were in Yarnell's room, watching the Krusty The Clown Show on TV.

"What a lovely day in the park. A perfect place to meet a lady," said Krusty. Sideshow Mel, Summer the Armadillo and Gourgeist wearing dresses and lipstick came out to the tune of strolling through the park.

"Ooh la la it's Sideshow Melanie, Summerie and Georgeistest," said Krusty.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck. They were too busy laughing that none of them notice a small portal that started to appear on the ceiling in Yarnell's room and out of it came a really big crimson red book with a D on the front of it. It landed on Yarnell's bed, when Yarnell stop laughing; he turned and saw the Book on his bed. Skyros and Sawsbuck also saw the Book.

"What kind of book is it?" asked Skyros.

"I do not know. I've never seen a book like this before," said Yarnell.

"Do you think it has come from another world?" asked Skyros.

"I think it has, like the time I found that book and it took us to the Kingdom of Far Far Away," said Yarnell.

This gave Sawsbuck an idea.

"Let's take this book to the Slumber Party to show our friends," said Sawsbuck.

"What a good idea Sawsbuck," said Yarnell as he tucked the book into his Saddlebags.

"It's better than having that Monster in your closet," said Skyros.

"Ah, he's on his way out of here. Ever since he violated the section of his lease that doesn't allow subletters," said Yarnell.

"What are you talking about Yarnell? I don't have anyone else in here," said a Green Monster coming out of Yarnell's closet.

"Just tell him, Skyros and Sawsbuck the truth, Ethan," said a Purple Monster.

"Go ahead Ethan. We're listening," said Yarnell.

* * *

 **An Hour Later at The Tiger Club:**

The 28 friends were enjoying the Slumber Party. Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, the Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray were playing Smash Bros. Ultimate, Super Mario Party and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian and Linehalt were dancing to 90's music, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel were playing Blood Bowl and Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon were playing UNO.

"This is a swell Slumber Party you, Spatterix and Braxien organized, Kevin," said Alexander. "I'm glad to hear it, Alexander," said Kevin.

"This is Slumber Party is much better than the time me, Falconeer and Melvin, along with our parents, attended the Funeral of Coco's father," said Summer.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Coco's father Nevin lay dead in a coffin while 3 monkeys sang "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" with two Aloha girls dancing on either side of the Coffin.

Coco, her mother Pepper, Radizen, Gourgeist, Summer, her Parents Damien & Diamond Armadillo, Falconeer, Sideshow Mel & his Parents Norman and Lucille Van Horne and other Funeral guests sadly watched as they ate Giant pretzels.

"I don't know Coco. I don't why he wanted this but we're honoring your father's wishes," said Pepper.

 **Flashback Ends:**

* * *

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck arrived and Sawsbuck had 4 boxes of Pizza on her back.

"About time you, Skyros and Sawsbuck showed up," said James.

"Sorry we were a bit late. There was a long queue at The Turtle Pizza Parlor," said Skyros.

Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, the Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray stop playing their video games, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian and Linehalt stop dancing, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel stop playing Blood Bowl and Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon stop playing UNO and they all started tucking into the 4 Pizzas. Yarnell took the book out of his Saddlebag and placed it on a table before joining his 30 friends for Pizza eating.

When the 31 friends finished eating their Pizzas there came a strange noise and it sounded like pixie dust.

"Where is that noise coming from?" asked Mandy.

Yarnell looked around the Room of the Tiger Club to explain Mandy's question. But suddenly, the Book on the Table was glowing. Yarnell saw it and his eyes went wide.

"Guys, I have answered Mandy's question. Look," said Yarnell. The 30 friends saw what Yarnell meant. The Book of Disney began to glow.

"Where did you find that strange Book?" asked Sylveon.

"In my room," answered Yarnell.

Abby opened the Book to the first page and on the first page it was titled:

 ** _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs_**

Abby read the title and then the story.

 _Once upon a time,_

 _There lived a lovely little Princess named Snow White._

 _Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that someday,_

 _Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed_

 _The little Princess in rags and forced her to work as a Scullery Maid._

 _..And as long as the mirror answered "You are the fairest one of all",_

 _Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy._

As soon as Abby had finished reading a large purple portal came out from the book. It sucked Abby inside.

"ABBY!" screamed Dryoid as he and Scaggy ran into the Portal after her.

Next Alexander got sucked inside the Portal.

"ALEXANDER!" screamed Ingram and the Pyroars as they ran into the Portal after him.

Next Yarnell got sucked inside the Portal.

"YARNELL!" screamed Skyros and Sawsbuck as they ran into the Portal after him.

Next Mandy & Jade both got sucked inside the Portal.

"MANDY! JADE!" screamed Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon as they ran into the Portal after the 2 Dogs.

Next Muhammad got sucked inside the Portal.

"MUHAMMAD!" screamed Horridian as he ran into the Portal after her.

Next Kevin got sucked inside the Portal.

"KEVIN!" screamed Spatterix as he and Braxien ran into the Portal after him.

Next James got sucked inside the Portal.

"JAMES!" screamed Harpus and Luxray as they ran into the Portal after him.

Next Summer got sucked inside the Portal.

"SUMMER!" screamed Falconeer as he ran into the Portal after her.

Next Robert got sucked inside the Portal.

"ROBERT!" screamed Linehalt as he ran into the Portal after him.

Finally Rebecca got sucked inside the Portal.

"REBECCA!" screamed Warius as he and Buizel ran into the Portal after her.

With the 31 friends sucked in, the book slammed close. Showing the cover. The 31 friends began to swirl around in some kind of vortex through space. It kept going faster and faster until a bright light shone at the end covering the entire area with light.


	2. Where Are We?

**Chapter 2.**

 **Where Are We?**

Yarnell slowly opened his eyes and saw a two blurry image speaking to him, he couldn't hear what the blurs said at first.

"Yarnell. Yarnell. Wake up, Yarnell," said the blurs.

His vision became a bit clearer and saw that it was Skyros and Sawsbuck.

"Thank God, you're okay. You...are okay, right?" asked Skyros.

"I'am fine," said Yarnell as he got up.

But Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck weren't alone. Around them were Kevin, Spatterix, Braxien, Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Jade, Sirenoid, Flareon, Summer, Falconeer, Robert, Linehalt, Muhammad, Horridian, James, Harpus, Luxray, Abby, Dryoid and Scraggy.

"Ugh. What happened?" asked Summer.

"I don't know what happened," said Abby.

The 24 friends looked really confused and puzzled when they looked at their surroundings and that's not the only strange thing, the sun shone very brightly at this day.

"Where are we? And wasn't it normally night?" asked Dryoid sitting on Abby's head.

"It was. This must have been a dream...or maybe...maybe we're not in DillyDale. I hope I'm right about the dream part," said Yarnell.

James walked to the nearest tree and to ensure they were just dreaming, he ran into the tree and banged his head painfully

"We are definitely not dreaming," said James painfully as he rubbed his head with his paw.

The 23 friends realised James was right.

"Then what is this? And where are we?" asked Harpus.

"I don't know," said Yarnell and suddenly his eyes went wide for he had seen something. "But I know now that we're definitely not in DillyDale."

The 23 friends looked in the same direction as Yarnell and their eyes went wide as well. They saw a huge castle towering high above a small town.

"Wait a minute. Where is Alexander, Ingram, the Pyroars, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel?" asked Muhammad with a gasp and great concern as she and Horridian looked around.


	3. An Evil Experience

**Chapter 3.**

 **An Evil** **Experience**

Rebecca, Warius & Buizel opened their eyes and Rebecca tried to stand on her legs. She looked at her, Warius & Buizel's surroundings.

"What...is this?" Warius asked Rebecca.

They were in some kind of huge hall with a few pillars spread everywhere. Then Rebecca, Warius and Buizel saw a familiar Lion, Ventus Bakugan and two Royal Pokémon lying on the ground.

Rebecca, Warius and Buizel went towards them and tried to wake them up. Alexander, Ingram & the Pyroars's eyes opened slowly and looked at their friends.

"Rebecca? What happened?" asked Alexander as he looked around.

"And where are we?" asked Ingram.

"Me, Warius and Buizel asked ourselves the same question. All I remembered was that book that sucked us in and brought us here," explained Rebecca.

"Does that mean we are not in DillyDale anymore?" asked the Male Pyroar.

"Yes," said Warius.

"And where is Yarnell and the others?" asked the Female Pyroar.

"I don't know. But we must get out of here and find them," said Rebecca and Buizel nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Alexander's ear twitched, for he heard something.

"Hear that? Someone's coming. We need to hide," said Alexander.

The 7 friends hid behind a wall, the sound came closer until they saw who or what made it. It was a person. The person was a female and she was an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. She had pale skin, green eyes, red lips and seemingly penciled-on eyebrows. She wore a purple gown with long sleeves and a red rope belt tied around her waist. She also had a black balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She also wore a long black cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. The cloak is lined with red inside and the bottom of the cloak is lined with white fur. She had a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wore a golden pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She also wore orange-yellow high-heel pumps. To top off her appearance, she wore a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike.

The person passed by the 7 friends and walked towards a room, went inside the room and the 7 friends appeared out of their cover.

"Come on. Let's check out," said Alexander and ran towards the room where the creature went and Ingram, the Pyroars, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel followed close behind him.

The 7 friends went inside the room the person went and saw it approaching a large mirror on top of a few stairs. She stood right in front of it and suddenly the creature began to speak.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee . . . Speak!"

A bolt of lightning appeared on the mirror and then fire appeared. The 7 friends covered their eyes from the lightning.

"Let me see thy face," said the Person.

The flames disappeared and instead a face appeared on the mirror with smoke appearing behind it. The 7 friends watched in awe.

"What wouldst thou know, my queen?" asked the Face.

"Magic mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" asked the Queen.

"Famed is thy beauty, majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she's more fair than thee," said the Mirror.

"Alas for her. Reveal her name!" said the Queen while she crossed her arms.

"Lips, red as the rose. Hair, black as ebony. Skin, white as snow," answered the Mirror.

The queen gasped and knew of whom the mirror was talking about.

"Snow White."

"I now know where we are. We are inside the Book. That portal from inside the book must have sucked us here so we can experience the story ourselves. And that Person is the same Queen from the story," said Alexander.

Suddenly, the Queen heard him and turned around.

"Who goes there?" asked The Queen.

"Oh no. We're discovered. We must hide," said Ingram.

The 7 friends ran back to the halls, but the queen went after them not fast and not slow. She may not have seen who the voices belonged to, but she doesn't like intruders. She appeared in the halls and start to search for them. Somewhere in those halls, the 7 friends were hiding under a table.

"Come on, guys. There is a way out. I saw it when we arrived here. Follow me and stay hidden," said Warius.

Warius floated high in the air while his 6 friends followed, while they took great care not to be seen by the Queen. After a few minutes of walking and staying hidden, the 7 friends finally found the door that Warius saw.

"Here it is. Okay, let's get outside before that queen captures us," said Warius.

Buizel slowly opened the door and the 7 friends went through it. The Queen was still searching, but will find out soon that her search was for naught. The 7 friends found themselves outside in a courtyard, glad that the worst was over.

"Phew, Thank God that's over," said Rebecca.

But when the 7 friends looked straight forward, their eyes widened.


	4. Meeting Snow White

**Chapter 4.**

 **Meeting Snow White**

The 24 friends walked through the forest into town. However, the town looked more like a ghost town to them since there weren't any signs of life.

"I don't see any civilians here. I wonder where they are," said Kevin while looking around.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Spatterix who also looked around.

"And I still wonder where Alexander, Ingram, the Pyroars, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel are," said Robert.

"Don't worry, Robert. We'll find them," said Linehalt.

"Hello? Anyone?!" shouted Summer and Falconeer. Their voices echoed through the deserted town and as they died away into the emptyness, a door slammed shut and the 24 friends heard the sound.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jade.

"Yes, someone closed his or her door," said Sirenoid.

"Maybe they are scared something," said Flareon.

"Let's go further. I think we should start at that castle. Let's go, everyone," said Yarnell.

The 24 friends walked towards the castle. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped at one of the castle walls. Suddenly, they heard something. It was like someone was humming a song.

"Hear that?" asked Horridian.

"We hear it, Horridian," said Muhammad.

"I wonder who's singing that," wondered Skyros.

"Only one way to find out. We climb over the walls," said Yarnell.

"But how are going to do that?" asked Abby.

"Leave that part to me," said Dryoid and he suddenly transformed into a warrior-like Mechanical Bakugan, he gathered his 23 friends in his hands, step over the wall, put them down on the ground and he turned back into his ballform. The 24 friends saw who was humming that song and it was a girl. She was completely dressed in rags and wore clogs on her feet. She was washing a staircase in a courtyard while she was surrounded by white doves. She hummed on like she didn't have a care in the world. The 24 friends awed at the sight.

"Wow. It's a girl," said Mandy.

"And she looks pretty," said Fangoid.

"And she sounds lovely too," said Sylveon.

The 24 friends started to walk slowly towards the girl. The girl was still scrubbing the staircase. She sighed a little, grabbed the bucket and splashed the water on it. When she turned around, she saw the 24 friends standing in front of her. The girl screamed a little, startling the 24 friends and they quickly turned to run away.

"Please, don't run away. I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," apologized the girl.

"And we did not mean to scare you either, miss," said Kevin.

The girl got startled when she heard these words come out of Kevin's mouth.

"You can talk?" she asked Kevin.

"Yes. And he's not the only who can talk, we can all talk too," said Abby.

"I have never met talking animals before and who are you?" asked the girl.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yarnell and I'm a deer," said Yarnell.

"I have never heard of anyone called Yarnell," said the Girl.

"My name is Abby and I'm a Camel," said Abby.

"What is a Camel?" asked the Girl.

"A Camel is an even-toed ungulate in the genus Camelus, bearing distinctive fatty deposits known as "humps" on its back," explained Abby.

"My name is Kevin and I'm a Llama," said Kevin.

"What is a Llama?" asked the Girl.

"A Llama is is a domesticated South American camelid, widely used as a meat and pack animal by Andean cultures since the Pre-Columbian era," explained Kevin.

"My name is Mandy and I'm a German Sherpard Dog," said Mandy.

"What is a German Sherpard?" asked the Girl.

"A German Sherpard is a breed of medium to large-sized working dog that originated in Germany," explained Mandy.

"My name is Jade and I'm a Yellow Labrador," said Jade.

"What is a Yellow Labrador?" asked the Girl.

"A Yellow Labrador is a type of retriever-gun dog," explained Jade.

"My name is Summer and I'm a Armadillo," said Summer.

"What is an Armadillo?" asked the Girl.

"Armadillos are New World placental mammals in the order Cingulata with a leathery armour shell," explained Summer.

"My name is Robert and I'm a Weasel," said Robert.

"What is a Weasel?" asked the Girl.

"A Weasel is a mammal of the genus Mustela of the family Mustelidae," explained Robert.

"My name is Muhammad and I'm a Ginger Cat," said Muhammad as she rubbed against the Girl's leg.

"You are such cute cat too," said the Girl as she stroked Muhammad.

"My name is James and I'm a Snow Leopard," said James.

"What is a Snow Leopard?" asked the Girl.

"A Snow Leopard is a large cat native to the mountain ranges of Central and South Asia," explained James.

The Girl then turned to the 9 Bakugan.

"Who are you Nine?" she asked them.

"I'm Ventus Skyros and I'm Yarnell's Guardian," said Skyros.

"I'm Pyrus Spatterix and I'm Kevin's Guardian," said Spatterix.

"I'm Pyrus Fangoid and I'm Mandy's Guardian," said Fangoid.

"I'm Aquos Sirenoid and I'm Jade's Guardian," said Sirenoid.

"I'm Pyrus Falconeer and I'm Summer's Guardian," said Falconeer.

"I'm Darkus Linehalt and I'm Robert's Guardian," said Linehalt.

"I'm Darkus Horridian and I'm Muhammad's Guardian," said Horridian.

"I'm Ventus Harpus and I'm James's Guardian," said Harpus.

"I'm Subterra Dryoid and I'm Abby's Guardian," said Dryoid.

"What creatures are you? For there have not been creatures like you nine before around here," said the Girl.

"We are Bakugan," answered Linehalt.

"What is a Bakugan?" asked the Girl.

"Bakugan are creatures from an alternate dimension called Vestroia," answered Sirenoid.

"Wow!" said the Girl with amazement and then she turned to the 6 Pokemon.

"Who are you Six?" she asked them.

"I'm Sawsbuck the Season Pokémon and this is Braixen the Fox Pokémon, Sylveon the Intertwining Pokémon, Flareon the Flame Pokémon, Luxray the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and Scraggy the Shedding Pokémon," said Sawsbuck.

"It's so nice to meet all of you. My name is Snow White," said the Girl with a curtsey.

"Snow White? That's a very nice name," said Abby and Dryoid and Scraggy nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. But where do you come from?" asked Snow White.

"We're not exactly from here. We're residents from DillyDale to be exact," explained Muhammad.

"Well, me and Falconeer are residents from Springfield," said Summer.

"I never heard of DillyDale or Springfield before. What have you come to do here?" asked Snow White.

Suddenly, the door on top of the stairs opened and revealed Alexander the Lion, Ventus Ingram, the Pyroars, Rebecca the Black Panther, Pyrus Warius and Buizel.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," said Rebecca.

The 7 friends looked straight forward & their eyes widened. The 24 friends had the same reaction. Snow White also couldn't believe her eyes. The 9 Animals, 9 Bakugan and 6 Pokemon went to their missing friends and hugged them and Snow White watched them.

"I'm so glad to see you," said Alexander as he and Ingram hugged James and Harpus. Then the 7 friends saw Snow White and gave a look of confusion and wariness.

"Uh...who is that?" Ingram asked Horridian.

"Oh, this is our new friend, Snow White," said Horridian.

"Friend?" asked Ingram.

"I know we've met her just yet, but she's very friendly," said Horridian.

The 7 friends walked to Snow White. Abby was assertive enough to introduce her missing friends to her.

"Snow White, I'd like you to meet my 7 other friends. Alexander the Lion & Rebecca the Black Panther, their Guardians Ventus Ingram & Pyrus Warius & their Pokemon the Pyroars & Buizel," said Abby.

"It's so nice to meet you," said Snow White with a smile.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Rebecca.

"Hey Snow White. Can me, Ingram and the Pyroars call you Snowy?" asked Alexander.

"Yeah. Could we?" asked Ingram.

Snow White giggled and nodded.


	5. I'm Wishing & One Song

**Chapter 5.**

 **I'm Wishing & One Song**

"Er . . . Snow White, why are you wearing rags and clogs?" asked Spatterix.

"My stepmother wants me to wear them," explained Snow White.

"Your stepmother?" asked Jade.

"The queen," said Snow White.

"Why would she do this horrible thing to a Optimistic, gentle, multi-talented, influential, carefree, polite, thoughtful, motherly, comforting, innocent, protective, sweet, affectionate, playful, kind, wise, independent, demonstrative, enthusiastic, sympathetic and nurturing girl like you?" asked Summer.

"She wants me to do all the work. Clean the windows, wash the stairs and such while she's busy with other things," said Snow White.

"So she makes you do all the work all by yourself?" asked Mandy.

"Yes," said Snow White.

"Why that's just sick," growled James.

"Don't worry James, I'm very efficient when it comes to work. I'm sure she means well somewhere," said Snow White.

"So if the queen is your stepmother? Do you have a mother?" asked Warius.

"No, sadly not," answered Snow White while looking down at the ground.

"What about a father?" asked the Male Pyroar.

"Daddy isn't here anymore," said Snow White.

"So your stepmother is a queen? Your parents must have been of royal blood too. Does this mean...?" asked Yarnell with wonder.

"Yes. I'm a princess," said Snow White.

"But aren't you tired that that queen lets you do all the work?" asked Skyros.

Snow White grabbed the empty bucket and walked towards the well.

"Like I said Skyros, I'm very efficient with work. But still...I hope someday may wish would come true."

She placed the bucket on the ground and pulled on the rope of the well. While she did that, a few white doves landed on the stone edge of the well. When the bucket came out of the well, Snow White carefully grabbed it.

"What wish?" asked Dryoid.

"Well...want to know a secret?" asked Snow White.

The 31 friends nodded quickly. They also didn't realize that she was also talking to the doves who also nodded.

"Promise not to tell?" She asked.

The 31 friends and doves gave one nod one nod. And suddenly, she started to sing.

 _We are standing by a wishing well._

" _Make a wish into the well that's all you have to do._

 _And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true._

 _I'm wishing._ "

And suddenly, her voice echoed in the well. " _(I'm wishing.)_ " It made the doves scare a little and the 31 friends and flinch back a little. And then they came closer again.

 _For the one I love to find me (to find me) today. (today.)_  
 _I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of the nice things (the nice things) he'll say._

 _(he'll say.)_

The 31 friends couldn't help but enjoy the song. None of them knew, that a slender man with fair skin, brown hair and blue eyes was climbing over the castle wall. He was amazed that there were 31 creatures he never saw before, but he was more mesmerized by Snow White's beautiful singing.

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh (Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh) (3x)_

And then she sang together with her echo before going further.

 _I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love to find me (to find me) today._

" _TODAY!_ " sang a new voice. It startled both Snow White and the 31 friends.

It was the man who climbed over the wall.

"Oh," said Snow White with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hello. Did I frighten you?" asked the man while taking his hat off.

But Snow White ran away from him. The doves were also flying away.

"Snow White?" asked Mandy.

"Where are you going?" asked Jade.

Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon followed the princess in rags while the 25 friends stayed with the man.

"Wait. Wait, please. Don't run away," pleaded the man.

"What's the matter with her? He just said 'Hello'," said Robert to his friends.

"He was not going to bite her," said Linehalt.

Snow White ran inside the castle and closed the door. Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon opened the door to follow her. Snow White ran up some stairs that led to a balcony with drapes. Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon were just in time to catch up to her.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Mandy.

"The boy didn't mean to scare you," said Fangoid.

"He was not going to bite you," said Sylveon.

"I...I..." said Snow White.

"It's alright. We're here for you," said Jade.

"Why don't you go outside and talk to him?" suggested Sirenoid.

"I don't know if I can. What am I going to do? What should I say?" asked Snow White.

"Just open your mouth. Something will come out.," said Flareon.

Snow White was about to say something, but suddenly they heard singing.

 _Now that I've found you_  
 _Here's what I have to say_

Snow White looked outside and saw that the man who startled her was singing. She couldn't help but smile a little. The 25 friends couldn't help but watch and stare at the man who's singing his heart to the girl on the balcony. They actually enjoyed he singing.

 _One song_  
 _I have but one song_  
 _One song_  
 _Only for you_

Snow White watched for a few seconds and went back inside with her arms around her and a smile on her face. Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon heard it and smiled at each other.

"By listening to that song, I can tell that man has fallen in love with you," said Mandy.

"Go outside. You now it's improper not responding to a gentleman who gives his heart to you," said Fangoid sitting on Mandy's head.

Snow White smiled at this and slowly went outside on the balcony. She placed her hands on the balcony while she looked at the man. Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon joined her. Three doves also joined Snow White and Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon.

 _One heart_  
 _Tenderly beating_  
 _Ever entreating_  
 _Constant and true_

The 25 friends kept listening and smiling. Suddenly, Kevin's smile vanished and his eyes were focused on one of the windows on the castle. A woman was holding the curtains while watching the scenery of Snow White and the man. She didn't look very happy. She stared at them with a look that could kill. In anger and frustration, she closed the curtains. Kevin gulped with fright, shuddered and focused his attention back to the man.

 _One love that has possessed me_  
 _One love thrilling me through_  
 _One song my heart keeps singing_  
 _Of one love only for you_

While the man was about to sing his final sentence, a dove flew on Snow White's hand and she gave it a kiss on the beak. Snow White sent the dove towards the man which landed on his finger. The dove blushed a little and gave a kiss on the lips of the man. Never felt the man so happy as he looked at the girl he's fallen in love with. Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon followed Snow White who closed the curtains with a smile on her face.

"Wow! I've never seen such romance in all my life," said Muhammad.

"Neither have I," said Horridian.

"Looks like some mushy stuff to me. Me, Warius and Buizel are more into adventure and action," said Rebecca.

The man turned around and saw the 25 friends. He walked towards them and the 25 friends stared at him.

"Hello," said the Man.

"Hello," said the 25 friends.

"I've never seen Animals like you here before. Not even talking ones," said the Man.

"That's because we're not really from here. We come from DillyDale and Springfield. I know it sounds strange, but we ended up here because of a book that Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck found and we got sucked in," explained Summer.

The man nodded.

"Have you got names?"

"My name is Yarnell and I'm a deer. This is my Guardian Ventus Skyros and my adoptive sister Sawsbuck," said Yarnell.

"My name is Abby and I'm a Camel. This is my Guardian Subterra Dryoid and my Pokemon Scraggy," said Abby.

"My name is Alexander and I'm a Lion. This is my Guardian Ventus Ingram and my adoptive siblings the Pyroars," said Alexander.

"My name is Kevin and I'm a Llama. This is my Guardian Pyrus Spatterix and my Pokemon Braixen," said Kevin.

"My name is Rebecca and I'm a Black Panther. This is my Guardian Pyrus Warius and my Pokemon Buizel," said Rebecca.

"My name is Summer and I'm a Armadillo and this is my Guardian Pyrus Falconeer," said Summer.

"My name is Robert and I'm a Weasel and this is my Guardian Darkus Linehalt," said Robert.

"My name is Muhammad and I'm a Ginger Cat and this is my Guardian Darkus Horridian," said Muhammad.

"My name is James and I'm a Snow Leopard. This is my Guardian Ventus Harpus and my adoptive brother Luxray," said James.

Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon came out of the door and walked towards their friends.

"And my name is Mandy and I'm a German Sherpard Dog. This is my Guardian Pyrus Fangoid and my adoptive sister Sylveon," said Mandy.

"My name is Jade and I'm a Yellow Labrador. This is my Guardian Aquos Sirenoid and my adoptive sister Flareon," said Jade.

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is Prince Florian. Can I ask you the name of the beautiful girl with the lovely singing voice?" asked Florian.

"Sure. Her name is Snow White. We just met her a few minutes ago," said Yarnell.

"Snow White. What a lovely name," said the Prince.

"And we can easily tell Snow White likes you. The kiss with the dove proves it," said Skyros.

"I would like to spend more time with her, but for now I need to go back to my kingdom. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Skyros and Miss Sawsbuck and your friends, Mr. Yarnell," said the Prince.

"The honor is mine, Skyros's and Sawsbuck's too, your majesty," said Yarnell.

"Please, call me Florian. Every friend of Snow White is a friend of mine," said the Prince and jumped on the wall again to get to the other side.

"That prince sure is a nice person," said Jade.

"He sure is. Right, Kev?" said Spatterix.

But when Spatterix turned to Kevin, he saw his partner had an uncomfortable look on his face. Braixen and the other 28 friends noticed it too.

"Kevin? Is everything alright?" asked Muhammad.

"When Florian was singing, I saw a woman looking at him and Snow White through a castle window. I felt something from her. Something evil," said Kevin.

"Did that woman wear a crown?" asked Rebecca.

"How do you know that?" asked Kevin.

"Because me, Warius, Buizel, Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars saw her too. That's the queen," said Rebecca.

"She tried to catch us. Something about deciding our fate," said Warius.

The 29 friends gasped at this.

"That doesn't sound good," said Summer.

"What are we going to do?" asked Falconeer.

"I don't know. I don't even know how to get back to DillyDale and it means we might not see our dearly beloved ever again. Me, Skyros and Sawsbuck might not see my parents Frida & Rocco again. Abby you, Dryoid and Scraggy might not see your parents Sarah & Abdullah or your brother Donald, Sabator, Mandibuzz and Mudkip or your other Pokemon Dragonite again. Alexander you, Ingram and the Pyroars might not see your mother Delphine nor your sister Abigail and Lumagrowl again. Kevin you, Spatterix and Braixen might not see your mother Aqua or your sister Tabatha, Elfin, Liepard, Tepig or your other Pokemon Talonflame again. Rebecca You, Warius and Buizel might not see your parents Carmel & Wolf again. Summer you and Falconeer might not see your best friend Sideshow Mel nor your mother Diamond again. Robert you and Linehalt might not see your parents Francesca & Diego again. Muhammad you and Horridian might not your parents Dena & Kip again. James you, Harpus and Luxray might not see your parents Biscuit & Lolek again. Mandy you, Fangoid and Sylveon might not see your parents Kierra & Tiberius nor your brother Julius and Umbreon again. Jade you, Sirenoid and Flareon might not see your parents Xaviera & Zuriel nor your brother Rudolph and Vaporeon again. But it will not hurt to explore more of this world and hang out with Snow White," said Yarnell.

"Err. . . correct me if I am wrong. But I saw Snow White walk off with a bearded man dressed in brown clothing, dark green sleeves and grey gloves. He also wore a hat with a red feather on top and he seemed to wear a scabbard with a knife in it," said Harpus.

"Oh no. That does not sound good," said Abby.

"We better go after her before it's too late," said Dryoid.

The 31 friends quickly ran off to catch up with Snow White not knowing that they were being watched by the wicked queen through her window.


	6. Into The Woods

**Chapter 6.**

 **Into The Woods**

Snow White was singing as she wandered across a medow full of flowers. When she heard chiriping and saw a little baby bird.

"Hello there. What's the matter? Where's your mama and papa? Why, I believe you're lost. Oh. Please don't cry," Snow White said to the bird.

The Huntsman looked around to make sure nobody was about.

"Come on. Peek up. Won't you smile for me? Ha ha! That's better," Snow White said the bird.

The Huntsman drew his knife and walked towards Snow White. At that same time the 31 friends were still searching for Snow White and suddenly there came the sound of a Girl screaming and they saw the Huntsman was about to kill Snow White.

"Male Pyroar use Flamethrower!" shouted Alexander.

The Male Pyroar used Flamethrower caused the Huntsman to fall to the Ground uncouisous.

Snow White saw what happened and saw the 31 friends standing in front of her.

"Oh thank god you all are here," said Snow White.

"We are just glad you are alive Snowy," said the Female Pyroar.

"I think we better run for it because I think it was the Queen who wants you dead and if she finds out you are still alive she will kill you," said Rebecca.

Snow White and the 31 friends ran off into the forest leaving the Huntsman lying uncouisous.

The deeper the company went into the woods, the darker and scarier it became for them. They had to force their way through vines first. They stopped at a tree with glowing yellow eyes. But it was revealed to be an owl that screeched loudly and flew away. By running into a different direction, they face a cave where bats flew out.

Snow White, who was running in front, suddenly got stuck by branches. She gasped in horror and the more she looked at the branches, the more they looked like horrifying hands that want to grab her. However she manged to free herself and run further. Then at some point, they stopped at a tree. The tree, suddenly, seems to get a creepy face. Snow White and the 31 friends screamed by this.

Snow White and the 31 friends ran further while leaves flew behind them. And now even more evil trees appeared in the forest while they ran. With a few bats flying around them, Snow White and the 31 friends began to scream for they were being surrounded by more trees. They all looked menacingly at them and tried to grab them.

More and more trees and scary looking eyes surrounded them until it became too much for Snow White and the 31 friends. Snow White screamed in terror as she and the 31 friends landed on the ground.


	7. Animal Friends

**Chapter 7.**

 **Animal Friends**

Snow White couldn't help but cry because of this nightmare. Snow White cried as she cuddled Alexander while the other 30 friends were huddling close together wishing the nightmare would end. None of them knew that they were still surrounded by eyes. But these eyes are different. A family of bunnies and chipmunks appeared out of a hole and watched the Animals, Bakugan, Pokemon and the girl with curiosity and confusion. But they were not the only ones, an entire herd of animals appeared out of the shadows of the forest. Deers, squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, quails, even a few bluebirds. They all came closer the company especially to the crying girl cuddling the great Lion.

One little bunny was more curiouser than the rest. It came closer to Snow White and sniffed at her. Snow White let go of Alexander and stood up from the ground and was a bit startled when she saw the bunny. The bunny got startled too and ran away with the other animals to their hiding spots.

"Please, don't run away. We won't hurt you," said Snow White trying not to scare the animals.

"What happened? Where are all those scary trees and such?" asked Robert.

"Now I don't even know if that was all real, but it was definitely scary, " said Linehalt while he shook in fear.

"If that's true, then I guess we scared these little Animals," said Muhammad.

"We're awfully sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you. But you don't know what we've been through. And all because we were afraid," said Snow White.

"It was so frightening. I never want to deal with that again," said Summer.

"Maybe we were overreacting and let our imagination get the best of us," said Falconeer.

A familiar little bird flew from its nest to another branch.

"Oh, I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made," said Snow White.

"Don't worry, Snow White. My mother once said when things go bad, it's best not to think of the worst. We got to think positively," said Abby to Snow White and Dryoid and Scraggy nodded in agreement.

The parents of the little bird flew at its side.

"What do you do when things go wrong?" Snow White asked the birds.

The adult birds twittered beautifully. Like they were singing.

"Oh! You sing a song!" said Snow White with a smile.

"Wait a minute. Snow White can talk to animals?" asked Sawsbuck in confusion.

The birds twittered yes.

Snow White also began to vocalize while the little bird mimicked her vocalizing. The little bird flew of the branch and landed on Snow White's finger while she vocalized. he bird began to mimic it. Its parents where nodding to each other, but when their child made a shrill note they shut their eyes very close from the sound. The 31 friends covered their ears and clenched their teeth from the loud note.

"That bird got some lungs," said James.

The little bird looked at its parents and James. The little bird smiled. And suddenly, Snow White began to sing.

 _With a smile and a song_

 _Life is just like a bright, sunny day_

 _Your cares fade away_

 _And your heart is young_

While she sang, a male deer, a few raccoons and a family of quails heard it. A few birds twittered at that. Then all the animals began to come closer because of Snow White.

 _With a smile and a song_

 _All the world seems to waken anew_

 _Rejoicing with you_

 _As the song is sung_

The forest animals and even a tortoise came closer to the company. A little chipmunk got more closer and wiggling its tail cutely when Snow White sang.

 _There's no use in grumbling_  
 _When raindrops come tumbling_

Snow White was a bit busy with a fawn. She sang further.

 _Remember you're the one_

 _Who can fill the world with sunshine_

She petted the fawn who gladly accepted it. Then a bunny came closer to Snow White and other animals went to the 31 friends. Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, the Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray petted some Raccoons, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian and Linehalt petted some rabbits, Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel petted some more chipmunks and Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon petted the deers while Snow White sang in a duet.

 _When you smile and you sing_

 _Everything is in tune and it's spring_

 _And life flows along_

 _With a smile and a sooooooong_


	8. Finding The Dwarf's Cottage

**Chapter 8.**

 **Finding The Dwarf's Cottage**

The 31 clap for Snow White.

"That was amazing!" said Flareon.

"Wow. Friends with creatures from another world. How awesome is that?" said Fangoid.

"Don't forget that we are creatures from another world too, Fangoid," Mandy reminded Fangoid.

"I really feel quite happy now. I'm sure we'll get along somehow," said Snow White.

All the animals nodded at that.

"But we don't want to stay in the forest," said Muhammad.

"That's right. We still need a place to sleep at night," said Snow White.

A bunny nodded at what she said.

"We can't sleep in the ground like bunnies," said Abby.

The same bunny shook its head along with Scraggy.

"Or in a tree like squirrels," said Dryoid.

The squirrels shook their heads.

"Maybe you know where we can stay. In the woods somewhere?" Snow White asked the birds.

The birds twittered 'yes'.

"You do?" asked Snow White.

The birds twittered once again 'yes'.

"Will you take us there?" asked Snow White.

The birds gently grabbed Snow White's cape and lead her further into the forest. The other animals also showed the 31 friends the way.

They went a little deeper in the forest. They were all happy that it wasn't dark and scary anymore. No evil trees or log crocodiles to worry about, just ordinary trees and the warmth of the sun. Oh, how it felt nice for them to see the light of day after that whole ordeal. After a few minutes, they came to a stop. A few squirrels pulled on a few smaller trees to show Snow White and the 31 friends a pathway that led to a nice little cottage that is centered between a few trees across a tiny brook with a bridge. Rays of sunlight could be seen from the trees. Everyone awed at the sight.

"A cottage," said Robert.

"How lovely," said Linehalt.

"Oh, its adorable. Just like a doll's house," said Snow White.

"At least it's much bigger than a doll's house or we wouldn't be able to fit in," said Spatterix.

Kevin and Braixen giggled at that. Snow White took the first step to run towards the cottage while the rest followed. Taking the bridge was no problem even if the brook wasn't that broad. They could easily jump over it if they want too. The other animals followed them. The tortoise walked very slowly, trying to keep up. When they all approached the cottage, they admired it. Especially Snow White.

"I like it here," said Snow White.

Then she went towards a tiny window and cleaned the dust to look what's inside. Muhammad and a raccoon did the same thing.

"Ew, the window is dirty. It's like it hasn't been cleaned for days," said Muhammad.

"Ooh, and it's dark inside," said Snow White.

"It looks empty too," said Horridian as he looked through the Window too.

"Maybe we should knock on the door for sure," said Yarnell.

Snow White walked towards the door and made sure her hair was right. She knocked a few times on the door, but there came no response. She tried again, but still no response.

"Guess there's no one home," said Snow White.

Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon approached the door too, Jade sniffed at it and then pushed against the door which opened a little.

"Hey, it isn't closed," said Sirenoid.

"Come on. Let's go check inside," said Flareon.

Snow White slowly opened the door while it creaked. She looked inside and said:

"Hello? May we come in?"

But no one gave a response. The 31 friends and animals went inside before Snow White motioned them to be quiet. Silently, they walked inside the cottage and looked around. The tortoise was moving slower than usual. Snow White, the animals & the 31 friends still looked around.

Suddenly, Snow White yelled 'Oh' with her hands raised in the air. It scared the animals that they ran back outside while the 29 friends stood behind James and Alexander for procetion. Snow White remained in that position before she sat down on a little chair with an owl carved on it.

"What a cute little chair!" She smiled.

The 31 friends went wide eyed by that.

"A chair?! Seriously?!" asked Harpus.

"We thought it was a monster or some kind," said James.

"Oops. Sorry I frightened you," said Snow White with a blush.

The animals poked their heads out of the opening seeing there was no danger after all as Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon looked at the little chair with the owl carved on it.

"It sure is lovely," said Mandy.

"And look at the carvings," said Fangoid.

Snow White looked at the other chairs.

"Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven children," said Snow White.

"And from the look of this table, seven untidy little children," said Summer while she & Falconeer looked at the table that wasn't cleaned up.

"But how can it be children? They can't possibly live on their own," said Rebecca.

"Whoever lives here must be pretty small to sit on these chairs, maybe about Robert's size," said Yarnell.

"Hey, I'm not 'that' small," said Robert as he glared angrily at Yarnell.

Skyros and Sawsbuck both walked towards the table.

"Whoa," said Skyros.

"They sure didn't clean up before they left," said Sawsbuck.

"How uncouth," said Kevin and Spatterix.

The 31 friends all looked at the table. The animals also weren't happy with the uncleaned table.

"A pickaxe. A stocking, too!" laughed Snow White while she grabbed the stocking.

"Maybe they're miners," said the Male Pyroar.

"It could explain the pickaxe," said the Female Pyroar.

Snow White looked inside a pot and grabbed something from it.

"And a shoe."

The two adult birds both gave an astonished whistle and the little bird did the same. Then Snow White and the 31 friends all walked towards the fireplace which was very dirty.

"And just look at that fireplace. It's covered with dust," said Snow White while placing a finger on it and looking at the dust she collected.

She blew some of it away and it accidentally landed on Kevin's face. Kevin winced, and then his snout twitched as his nostrils began to flare up. His nose was beginning to itch. Kevin tilted his neck slightly back as his nostrils flared up. He took a final inhale as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kevin let out a loud sneeze as he shot his neck forwards, blowing the dust on three squirrels. Each of them sneezed while the last one sneezed so hard he came inside a mug with a lid.

"Sorry," said Kevin sheeplishy as he blushed.

"And look, it gets even worse. Cobwebs everywhere. My, my, my," said Snow White while a squirrel accidentally got some cobwebs on its face.

"What a pile of dirty dishes," said Luxray who looked at all the dishes that haven't been washed for probably days. Abby and Alexander both whistled at that because they never saw so many unwashed dishes in their lives.

"And just look at that broom," gasped Snow White.

The animals were looking at certain things too until they and the 31 friends looked at a broom that was covered in dust and cobwebs. Summer, Falconeer and a few quails tsked at the sight.

"Why, they've never swept this room. You'd think their mother would..." said Snow White but suddenly gasped, "Maybe they have no mother."

An adult deer and a fawn shook their heads by that.

"So they're orphans," said Yarnell.

The deers nodded. The little fawn came closer to the adult deer that was probably its mother and rubbed its head against the deer's neck.

"That's too bad," said Mandy while Alexander and Kevin hung their heads to the ground as they thought about their fathers Damarion & Lando, knowing the feeling of losing a parent. The adult deer licked the fawn's head in affection.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Warius.

"I know. We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let us stay," said Snow White.

"Me, Skyros and Sawsbuck would be happy to help," said Yarnell.

"Me, Dryoid and Scraggy too," said Abby.

"Me, Ingram and the Pyroars three," said Alexander.

"Me, Spatterix and Braixen four," said Kevin.

"Me, Warius and Buizel five," said Rebecca.

"Me and Falconeer six," said Summer.

"Me and Linehalt seven," said Robert.

"Me and Horridian eight," said Muhammad.

"Me, Harpus and Luxray nine," said James.

"Me, Fangoid and Sylveon ten," said Mandy.

"Me, Sirenoid and Flareon eleven," said Jade.

"So how do we start?" asked Ingram.


	9. Whistle While You Work

**Chapter 9.**

 **Whistle While You Work**

Snow White took off her cape and two birds grabbed it to hang it on a wooden extension. She began to think.

"Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray, you wash the dishes. Muhammad, Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon, you tidy up the room. Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel, you clean the fireplace. And I will use the broom."

And suddenly, the three birds began to twitter in a musical kind of way. And with that Snow White began to sing and the 31 friends and the animals began to clean up the cottage.

 _Just whistle while you work (whistling)_  
 _And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place_

In the meantime, the animals were bringing the dishes to a table. The tortoise certainly was having fun. It got a tower of dishes on its back and none of it was about to fall.

 _So hum a merry tune (humming)_  
 _It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace_

 _And as you sweep the room_  
 _Imagine that the broom_

 _Is someone that you love and soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune_

A squirrel was cleaning some plates with a towel around its tail and James was licking the plates clean.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Put them in the tub," said Snow White.

James and the animals obeyed. They pushed all of the dishes into the tub.

 _When hearts are high_

 _The time will fly_

 _So whistle while you work_

James pulled the lever of a water pump with a face on it to fill the tub with water. During that time, Scraggy was holding a rug to let help two squirrels get rid of the dust. Snow White saw that and quickly reacted.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Not under the rug."

Scraggy and the squirrels got a little startled by that, so they thought of something else. Then Scraggy pointed at a mouse hole, the squirrels looked at the hole and began to smile. They swept the dust inside the hole and the three gave each other a wink. But suddenly, the dust flew out of the hole and Scraggy and the squirrels hid under the rug. A mouse who lived in that hole came out and didn't look very happy. It chattered angrily at Scraggy and the squirrels and used a hind leg to push dust into their eyes to make them learn their lessons.

Meanwhile, Snow White was humming and cleaning an organ while Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon, Flareon, squirrels and bunnies cleaned the rest of the room. Two squirrels were cleaning a mug. One of them picked it up and the mug made some kind of musical tune. It startled them that they quickly hid themselves. While Mandy used her tail to clean, Snow White waved with a cloth outside the window to get rid of the dust. When Mandy saw that, she came with an idea. She placed her tail outside the window and waved with it to get rid of the dust too. There came too much dust from her tail that she began to sneeze.

Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Sirenoid and another squirrel were busy to get rid of the cobwebs on the ceiling. The squirrels used its tail to get rid of them. A chipmunk was doing the same thing while holding its balance on a cuckoo clock. It used a little too much force and fell into a sock. When it showed its head it couldn't help but smile. Robert was rolling a cobweb into a ball. But suddenly, a spider appeared on the ball which startled Robert.

The interior was almost clean and Abby was beginning to place a vase with flowers on the table. Dryoid and the birds also gave the flowers some water. In the meantime, the animals, Kevin, Summer and Falconeer were gathering the owner's clothes to wash them and they placed the clothes on Yarnell and as Yarnell walked outside, one of the clothes made him almost fall. Outside, Alexander, James, Ingram, Harpus, Braxien, Luxray, Skyros and Sawsbuck were helping the raccoons with washing the clothes in a tiny pond. Yarnell dumped the clothes in the water and a glove that he was about to drop landed on the head of a raccoon. A chipmunk was using the tortoise as a washboard. The reptile was ticklish of this experience. Then two birds grabbed the piece of clothing and the chipmunk accidentally got grabbed with it.

The tortoise grabbed the chipmunk with its head by the tail and they both got pulled inside the tortoise shell. They raised their heads from it and smiled at each other while the birds were drying the piece of clothing, tied the sleeves into a knot and hang them on a cord from a tree just like the rest of the clothing while the Pyroars used their Heatwave move to dry the clothes.

Snow White stood in the doorway while a bird landed on her finger and vocalized along with her.

 _So whistle while you work_

Then Snow White vocalized while the animals and the 31 friends were cleaning the exterior of the cottage.


	10. The Bedroom

**Chapter 10.**

 **The Bedroom**

Nighttime. It was during the afternoon that the 31 friends, the Animals and Snow White were done with cleaning the house. It looked much better.

"Ah, much better. Don't you think so, guys?" asked Robert.

"It sure looks much cleaner than before," said Linehalt.

"Those little squirts won't even know what happened," laughed Alexander.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy about this when we tell them," said Ingram.

Just then Snow White who was holding a candle in her hand, turned to them.

"Are you coming upstairs? I wanna see what's there," said Snow White.

"We'll be right there," said Yarnell.

The 31 friends arrived at the stairs.

"Let's see what's upstairs," said Snow White.

And with that, the 31 friends and the animals followed her. The tortoise was having a little trouble with climbing up the stairs that he fell on his back. He grabbed his tail and rolled backwards to stand on all fours again. The tortoise bit on each part of the stair and dragged its body with it.

On top of the stairs was a door, Snow White opened the door and saw that they were in a bedroom.

"Oh, what adorable little beds." She said.

The 31 friends were amazed about the beautiful wooden carvings of animals on the beds. Some of the animals began to sit on them.

"Those sure look cute," said Kevin.

"And look, they have their names carved on them," said Snow White.

They all looked at the names on the beds and began to read them.

"Doc," said Snow White, Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck.

"Happy?" asked Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, the Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray with smiles.

"Sneezy," said Muhammad, Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon and Flareon.

"Dopey," said Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel.

Snowy White couldn't help but laugh. "What funny names for children."

The 31 friends read the rest of the names.

"Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy," read James.

"These names somehow remind me of some of our Mr Men friends back home in DillyDale," said Harpus.

Snow White began to yawn.

"I'm a little sleepy," she yawned.

"Here's an idea. Let's get some sleep and forget what happened before we got here," said Yarnell.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," said Muhammad and yawned.

Snow White placed the candle on a wooden board and laid herself on three of the beds, because she was too big for one. Muhammad cuddled close to Snow White, because many of the animals also slept in the beds. Alexander, Kevin & James were sleeping close to each other. So were the Pyroars, Braixen and Luxray. Robert, Mandy, Jade, Sylveon and Flareon slept close to each other on another bed while Yarnell, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Scraggy and Buizel decided to sleep on the floor of the bedroom and Skyros, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, Horridian, Linehalt, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Falconeer, Dryoid and Warius folded up into their ball forms and went to sleep on the wooden board nezt to the candle.

A bird flew towards the candle and used its tail feathers to extinguish the flame. Some of the birds placed a blanket on both Snow White and Muhammad. All of them including the animals were sleeping peacefully on their way to Dreamland.


	11. Arrival of The Dwarfs

**Chapter 11.**

 **Arrival of The Dwarfs**

None of them knew that the tortoise was still climbing in his own way up the stairs. He almost reached the top. Suddenly, some of the animals began to wake up. Also Alexander opened an eye, because they heard something. It sounded like...singing?

 _Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho._

The singing got a little louder and soon the rest of the animals and the 30 friends woke up. Except Snow White and Muhammad who were sleeping like roses.

 _Heigh-ho. Heigh-ho._

The animals and the 30 friends looked outside the window and suddenly they ran out of the room to the stairs. When the tortoise finally reached the top, the other animals and the 30 friends ran downstairs while passing the tortoise who's spinning in his shell. Now he has to go downstairs again, but that was no problem for him. Even when he falls on the staircase and bumped against the wall. The 30 friends and the animals were running out of the door.

The 30 friends and the animals hid in a large bush and suddenly, they saw who sang that song. The seven individuals who live in the cottage. What they didn't expect is that these people weren't children after all. They were known as 'dwarfs'. Seven dwarfs. All brothers to each other. Many of them looked funny, they wore similar clothing but each in a different way and they all wore stocking caps. All of them had a beard except the last one. The 30 friends were totally surprised.

"Are those the ones who live in that cottage?" asked Summer.

"They don't look like children at all," said Falconeer.

"Of course not. I mean, what child has a beard?" said Robert.

"Sh. Don't let them hear you. We don't know what they're capable of," said Yarnell.

The dwarfs kept on singing and whistling until the first one pointed. "Look!" And as a result, the other ones bumped against each other.

"Our house! The lit's light...uh, the light's lit," said the first one with the glasses.

"Oh no. The lights. We forgot to turn them off," said Yarnell when he heard that.

The dwarfs were hiding behind a few trees and each of them popped their heads out to look at their house.

"Jiminy Crickets!" They all said.

"The door is open," said the one with the glasses.

"The chimney's smoking," said the fat one.

"Something's in there," said the sixth dwarf.

"Maybe a ghost," said the fat one.

"A demon," said the one with the glasses.

"Or a dragon," said the sixth.

The 30 friends listened to their conversations.

"They think monsters have invaded their home," said Jade.

Then the second one began to speak.

"Mark my words. There's trouble a-brewin'. Felt it coming all day. My corns hurt," he said while pointing at his shoes.

"That one looks like he's in a bad mood," whispered Linehalt.

"Better watch out for him," whispered Robert.

"Gosh!" said the fat one.

"That's a bad sign," said the fifth.

"What'll we do?" said the fourth, the fifth and the one with glasses.

"Let's sneak up on it," said the fat one.

The one with the glasses cleared his throat.

"Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... uh, sneak up. Come on, hen...uh, men. Follow me."

And they slowly sneaked towards the cottage.

"Come on, guys. Let's follow them, because Snow White and my Partner are still inside," said Horridian.

And the 30 friends walked slowly towards another bush to watch the dwarfs' actions. When the dwarfs approached the house, they looked inside. The one with the glasses, who was probably the leader, motioned them to follow him.

"Psst." he said.

He slowly opened the creaking door and each of them popped their heads out of the opening. The last dwarf appeared out of one of the beards. The leader opened the door a little more and they all entered while their shoes squeaked. While they walked in, one of them accidentally stepped on the head of the last dwarf.

The 30 friends and the animals were silently walking towards the window to see better. The dwarfs all raised their pickaxes above their heads prepared for anything. The last dwarf slammed the door behind him very hard. It was so loud that the dwarfs immediately reacted. They ran around and raised their weapons above their heads again. When they saw who closed the door, they motioned him to be quiet. The silly dwarf shivered a little while he turned his attention to the door and said "shh."

"That one doesn't look very smart, is he?" said Abby.

"Careful, men. Search every cook and nanny...uh, hook and granny...crooked fan..," stuttered the leader until he gave up and said the next thing, "Search everywhere."

The dwarfs sneaked everywhere inside the cottage while their shoes squeaked. None of them knew that the bird family were watching them from above while the 30 friends and animals watched from the window. They even had to hide when the dwarfs came too close to the window. Suddenly, one of the dwarfs's shoes squeaked too loudly which startled the 30 friends at the window.

"Shh! Quiet," said the leader and they walked further until he looked at the floor and ceased every dwarf's movement, "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" They all looked in confusion.

"So, now they noticed," said Summer.

The second dwarf was checking one of the chairs. He rubbed his finger on it and saw that there was no dust.

"Hah! Chair's been dusted."

"Our window's been washed," said the fat one who was checking one of the windows.

"Gosh, our cobwebs are missing," said the fifth who look at the ceiling.

The dwarfs were confused, more than ever.

"Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean," said the leader.

"There's dirty work afoot," said the second one.

Two dwarfs were looking inside the sink.

"Sink's empty," said one of them, "Hey, someone stole our dishes."

"They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard," said the fat one.

The fifth grabbed one cup from the cupboard and looked inside with a sad face.

"My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone."

Two dwarfs were watching a giant pot with delicious soup inside that was being warmed in the fireplace.

"Something's cooking," said the fat one and sniffed at the food.

The two dwarfs were too focused on the food.

"Smells good!" said the fat one and grabbed a spoon to have a taste. But suddenly, the second one stopped them.

"Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison." He said.

"Why, that little... That's my mother's carrot & apple soup recipe," growled Kevin angrily in a quiet tone.

Suddenly, the steam hissed from the pot startling the three dwarfs until it stopped.

"See? It's witches' brew," said the second one.

The leader checked on the table that was nicely decorated with plates, glass cups and cutlery and a nice bouquet of goldenrod flowers.

The fifth saw the flowers and grabbed them with a smile.

"Flowers!" he said and sniffed at them.

The sixth looked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Look, goldenrod," said the fifth said and put them in front of the sixth's nose.

The dwarf quickly pushed the flowers out of his face and walked away from it.

"Don't do it. Take them away. My nose! My hay fever! You know I can't stand it."

"He reminds me of Lilly's Uncle Lumpy and he's allergic to Flowers too," said Rebecca.

The dwarf began to have more trouble with his nose. He was on the verge of sneezing.

"I can't...I can't...I...Oh. Ah..."

All the dwarfs came close to him, knowing what was coming.

"AAAAHHHH...!"

Before he could sneeze, the dwarfs placed their fingers under his nose making him raise high in the air. When he wasn't going to sneeze anymore, the dwarfs put him on the ground and took their fingers away. The dwarf sighed in relief.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

But he spoke too soon and just like that he released a loud sneeze.

"AAAHCHOOOOOOO!"

The sneeze was so powerful it blew all the dwarfs away in a funny way. The second one was struggling against the wind. Not only them but also the 30 friends and the Animals at the window were blown away, screaming while it happened. All the dwarfs except the second one were being pushed to the wall, making a few cups and pots fall from a shelf and fell on top of each other. Suddenly, their heads showed up and hushed the sneezing dwarf.

After that, the 30 friends and the Animals walking back to the window after they were blown away.

"Wow, that Dwarf's sneeze is as strong as Lumpy's sneeze is," said Warius.

After the dwarfs silenced the sneezing dwarf, he rubbed his nose. The second one approached him.

"Ya crazy fool! Fine time you picked to sneeze."

"I couldn't help it. I can't tell. When you gotta, you gotta," said the sneezing dwarf in defense.

But suddenly, the dwarf felt something coming.

"I...I...I gotta."

The 30 friends immediately noticed his reactions.

"N...n...n...It's coming," said the dwarf and was on the brink of sneezing again.

The 30 friends ducked. When the dwarf was about to sneeze, the other dwarfs quickly jumped on him and tried to stop him.

"Don't let him," said one of the dwarfs.

Suddenly, the head of the sneezing dwarf popped out.

"Oh! Ah...Ah...AH!"

The 30 friends were very watchful. The dwarfs brought him back on the ground and kept trying to stop him.

"No, tie it tight," said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it go."

"Hold him tight."

"I'll tie it," said the fat dwarf.

"Make a hard knot."

The fat dwarf grabbed the beard of the sneezing dwarf and used it to tie his nose so he won't sneeze again.

"There, that will hold him."

"Tying his nose? Really?" said Dryoid.

"Thanks!" sighed the sneezing dwarf with joy.

"Shh!" said the fat dwarf.

"Quiet, you fool! You want to get us all killed?" said the second dwarf.

Abby smiled mischievously and she let out a camel call. The dwarfs were shocked when they heard that.

"Wha...wha...what's that?" asked the fat dwarf.

"That's it," said the leader.

"Sounded close," said the fifth.

"It's in this room right now," whispered the second.

The dwarfs began to feel uncomfortable when he said that. Mandy smiled mischievously as well. She winked at Abby and let out a dog howl. The dwarfs...they froze in fear. And then, they yelled and ran around the room to hide. The sneezing dwarf hid in a big pot with a lid, the fat dwarf hid behind a chair, the fourth in a bucket with a broom, the seventh in a pile of logs, the second in a sack with potatoes and the fifth under the staircase.

"Abby! Mandy! Will you two be quiet? " snapped Yarnell as he glared angrily at them.

"Me and Mandy were just having some fun," Abby told Yarnell.

The dwarfs all came out of their hiding spots and gathered together at the staircase. The leader was holding a candle. They all looked upstairs.

"It's up there," said the leader.

"Yeah. In the bedroom," said the fifth.

"Oh no. Don't tell me they're going upstairs," said Alexander.

"I think they are," said the Male Pyroar.

"One of us has gotta go down and chase it up. Uh, uh, uh. Up. Down." The leader corrected his sentence.

All the dwarfs nodded at his plan. And then they looked at one dwarf: the seventh. As you know, the seventh is a funny looking guy who wore a green vest and a purple stocking cap. He just smiled while he doesn't know that he's the one who must go up.

"Him? He doesn't seem fit for the job," said Flareon.

"He looks more like a child than a man," said Sirenoid.

The seventh looked behind him and then back to the dwarfs, but then he quickly looks back behind him. Maybe he knows that the dwarfs chose him to go upstairs, so he quietly walked away from them. But the second and the sneezing dwarf quickly grabbed him. The leader tried to give him the candle.

"Here, take it," he said while he shook nervously. The seventh tried to grab it while he was shaking too.

"Don't be nervous."

But the leader quickly grabbed the dwarfs hand and gave him the candle. And with that, the dwarfs pushed him upstairs. The dwarf walked up the stairs while they creaked. Suddenly, he turned around and looked down at his fellow brothers who were waiting. They were also shaking in fear.

"Don't be afraid. We're right behind you," said the leader.

"Yes! Right behind ya," said the other dwarfs.

The seventh dwarf nodded and gulped in fright. And so, he walked further up the stairs. When he opened the door, he peeked to see if everything's safe. While he does that, the other dwarfs quietly walked up the stairs.

Meanwhile, the seventh opened the door a little further and took another look around before he quietly walked inside the room. But suddenly, the sound of someone moaning spooked him. He looked towards the bed and saw the sheets moving like a ghost. The dwarf froze for a moment before he screamed very loudly and ran out of the room. While that happened, the dwarfs were already waiting at the doors to strike.

"Here it comes!" yelled the second one.

But suddenly, the seventh bumped into them and they all fell down the stairs. Then all of them except the seventh, who's head was stuck between his legs, ran towards the door while shouting.

"Quick! Everyone into that bush," said Sawsbuck while they ran away from the window.

The six dwarfs ran in a flash out of the cottage. The leader quickly closed the door. The seventh bumped against the door and tried to open it, but the others closed it from the outside thinking that a monster was pursuing them.

"It's after us," said one of the dwarfs.

"Don't let it out."

"Hold it shut."

The seventh still was trying to open it, but with one hard pull he broke the door knob and crashed into the cupboard. All the pots and cups fell on top of him. The dwarf jumped out of the pile, completely dressed with pots, pans and cups, and ran towards the door opening.

Meanwhile, the 30 friends and the animals all hid in a bush while the dwarfs waited in a tree. The seventh dwarf was approaching and the dwarfs immediately saw it as a monster.

"Here it comes," said one of the dwarfs.

"Now's our chance."

"Get it now!"

When the seventh came close to the tree, the others immediately dropped themselves on him and hit him with their weapons.

"Quick!"

"Give it to it!"

"Don't let it get away!"

While they hit him, the kitchenware came loose from the dwarfs body. When his face showed up, the second dwarf accidentally hit his head. But the leader quickly stopped them.

"Hold on there! It's only Dopey," he said.

"So that's Dopey," said James.

"Kinda makes sense," said Harpus.

Then the dwarfs began to ask questions to Dopey.

"Did you see it?" asked the sneezing dwarf and Dopey nodded.

"How big is it?" asked the fat dwarf and Dopey motioned with his arms how big.

"Was it a dragon?" asked the second and Dopey nodded.

"Has it got horns?" asked the sneezing dwarf again. Dopey puts his fingers on his head and stuck his tongue out a few times.

"Was it breathing fire?" asked the second again.

"Was it droolin'?" asked the fat one again.

Dopey began to drool while they asked.

"What was it doin'?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

To that, Dopey laid his head on his hands and made a snoring sound. The leader seems to understand what he tried to say.

"He says it's a, a monster asleep in our beds!" he said.

The dwarfs began to talk among one another.

"They think Snow White and Muhammad are monsters?" asked Skyros.

"Dopey must have thought they were monsters. Or he wouldn't have screamed," said Yarnell.

"There's a monster in our bed. I'll say we attack," said the second dwarf.

"While it's sleeping," said the sneezing dwarf.

"Yeah, while it's sleeping," said the fourth, the fifth and the fat one.

"Hurry, men. It's now or never!" said the leader.

"Off with its head," said the fat one.

"Break its bones," said one of the dwarfs.

"Chop it to pieces."

"We'll kill it dead."

When the 30 friends heard that, they were in complete shock.

"Come on. We gotta stop them. They're going to try to kill Snow White and my Partner," said Horridian.

"I have an idea. We'll see how far they go and when they try to attack, we'll get our Pokemon to attack them," said Yarnell.

"Then let's go," said Ingram and they followed the dwarfs back to the cottage.


	12. Meeting The Dwarfs

**Chapter 12.**

 **Meeting The Dwarfs**

The door of the bedroom slowly opened and creaked. The leader of the dwarfs looked inside while holding a lantern. The other dwarfs looked inside too and silently they walked towards the bed. But then the same moaning sound that scared Dopey, froze the dwarfs in place. They stared at the living sheets with fear. A second moaning sound made them even more careful. The 30 friends stood at the opening watching very carefully.

"Jiminy Crickets!" whispered the sneezing dwarf.

"Gosh!" whispered the fifth.

"Gee!" said the fat one.

"What a monster!" whispered the sneezing dwarf again.

"It covers three beds," said the fifth.

The dwarfs gathered together.

"Let's kill it before it wakes up," said the leader.

"Which end do we kill?" asked the fat one loudly.

"Shh!" said the leader and then the other dwarfs.

The leader motioned them to walk towards the bed. The dwarfs kept walking silently towards the bed. They all took a position to attack at the right moment. The Pokemon got into their battle stances, ready when they attack.

The leader slowly grabbed the sheets and quickly threw them away. The dwarfs began to strike, but the moment they saw what was under the sheets they ceased their attack and lowered their weapons.

"Phew. They didn't kill her," said Yarnell when he saw their reactions.

The others sighed in relief. The dwarfs stared at the human girl and the Ginger Cat who were sleeping peacefully next to each other. It was almost like the dwarfs had never seen a girl before. The leader couldn't help but smile.

"Well, eh, ah..."

"What is it?" asked the fat one in confusion.

"They've never seen a girl before?" asked Robert.

"Maybe, this is all new to them," said Skyros.

"Just like when we met Snow White," said Yarnell.

The leader answered the question of the fat dwarf.

"Why, it...It's a girl!"

Dopey saw the Ginger Cat who was sleeping with Snow White. He pointed at her.

"Is that a cat?" asked the leader.

Dopey nodded.

"It's a very strange kind of cat. I don't remember them being Ginger. Not to mention... the Strange Black symbol just behind their left shoulders," said the leader a bit amazed and confused by the sight.

"Aw, it's so cute how they sleep like this together," said the fat dwarf.

The sneezing dwarf was leaning while watching the human girl and cat sleep with a smile.

"She's mighty purdy and that cat too."

"They're beautiful. Just like angels," said the fifth dwarf. The sneezing dwarf nodded at his words.

But then, all the nice things stopped when the second dwarf spoke.

"Angels, hah! She's a female! And by the looks of that cat, she's a female as well! And all females is poison! They're full of wicked wiles!"

"Who does he think he is? I'll show him a thing or two," said Robert.

"Easy, Robert. Don't let his words get to you," said Linehalt trying to calm his Partner.

The fifth was a bit confused at the words of the second one.

"What are wicked wiles?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I'm agin 'em," answered the second.

"Shh! Not so loud. You'll wake them up," whispered the leader.

"Aw, let them wake up! They don't belong here nohow," said the second dwarf.

Robert still wasn't amused by the dwarf's attitude neither was Linehalt, but then Snow White and Muhammad began to move. The dwarfs noticed that.

"Shh! Look out," said the fifth.

"They're movin'," said the sneezing dwarf while holding on to the fifth dwarf in fear.

"They're wakin' up," said the fat one.

"What'll we do?" asked the sneezing dwarf.

"Hide." said the leader.

The dwarfs ran around the room and all hid behind the bed where Muhammad and Snow White are sleeping.

Muhammad yawned cutely.

"Did you say something?"

Snow White opened her eyes and said:

"No."

Then she stretched her arms wide and yawned too.

"Oh, dear. I wonder if the children are..."

But before Snow White could finish her sentence her eyes went wide. Muhammad took notice of that.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

Then she followed the girl's gaze and saw a long set of eyes. Muhammad and Snow White yelled a little and quickly grabbed the sheets to cover themselves like they were naked or something.

"Oh!" They yelled.

The heads to which the eyes belonged disappeared out of sight along with the stocking caps they wear. A few seconds later, the heads popped out again. But this time, they showed their noses too. When the girl and the cat saw that, they realized there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Why, why, you're little men!" said Snow White with a smile and lowered the sheets she was holding. Muhammad did the same thing.

The so-called little men looked at each other and suddenly stood upright. They were most of all surprised that the strange cat they saw talked.

"They sure look cute, but where are Horridian and the others?" asked Muhammad.

Suddenly, Snow White took notice of the missing 30 friends at the opening of the room.

"There they are."

She pointed. The dwarfs watched in her direction and were even more surprised that there were more strange creatures in their house. The 30 friends were just standing at the opening.

"It's okay. Come join in," said Snow White.

The 30 friends entered the room and for the very first time they met eye to eye with the dwarfs. The dwarfs looked at each other again, not knowing what to say about all this.

"Hello. How do you do?" asked Yarnell.

The dwarfs were a little startled when he talked and looked at each other again without a word to say.

"He said, how do you do?" said Snow White.

"How do you do what?" said the second dwarf who was the first to speak.

"Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad! Now, don't tell me who you are. Let us guess," said Snow White.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck decided to go first.

"Well...if I'm not mistaken, you're Doc," Yarnell said to leader dwarf.

The dwarf couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why, why, why, yes. Yes! That's true."

Then Snow White tried to guess one and chose the fifth dwarf.

"And you're, you're Bashful," She said charmingly.

And just as his name says, the dwarf's face became as red as a tomato and played with his beard.

"Ooooooooh, gooosh!"

He chuckled a little and tied his beard in a knot. The other dwarfs and the 31 friends couldn't help but chuckle.

The fourth dwarf began to yawn and it was Abby, Dryoid and Scraggy's turn to guess.

"And you're, without a doubt, Sleepy."

"Because you were yawning," said Abby.

"And the droopy eyes gave us the hint. And you are also like Mr. Lazy back in the world where we came from," said Dryoid.

Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars were looking at the dwarf they chose to guess.

"And you?"

The dwarf was on the brink of sneezing, but the second and Dopey were holding their fingers under his nose stopping his sneeze.

"And you're Sneezy," said Alexander with a giggle and the rest of the dwarfs chuckled.

The two dwarfs put their fingers away and Sneezy sighed in relief. But he still released one sneeze. It was so funny that the dwarfs and the 31 friends started to laugh very hard.

"Yes, then you must be..." Kevin said to the fat dwarf.

"Happy, sir. That's me."

He pointed to himself and then he pointed to the silly dwarf next to him.

"And this is Dopey. He don't talk none."

He laughed. Dopey was just being silly as always.

"You mean he can't talk?" asked Snow White.

"He don't know. He never tried," said Happy and the 31 friends and the dwarf began to laugh.

"That's too bad," laughed Snow White.

Then Snow White and the 31 friends looked at the only dwarf that hasn't been named yet. He already gave them the stink eye. Robert and Linehalt both smirked a little.

"Let me guess. You must be Grumpy," said Robert in a fake grumpy voice.

And with that, the dwarfs began to laugh. Doc gave him a nudge with his finger.

"Oh, yes! Yes!"

The laughter died down and Grumpy began to speak.

"Hah! We know who we are."

Doc nodded at what he said.

"Ask them who they are and what they're a-doin' here."

Doc shows his serious face.

"Hmph! Yeah! What are you and who are you doin'?"

"That last part doesn't sound very right," said Summer.

"uh, what are you..." stuttered Doc.

He tried to find the right words and his friendly face was shown again.

"Who are you, my dears?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Yarnell and I'm a deer. This is my Guardian Ventus Skyros and my adoptive sister Sawsbuck," said Yarnell.

"My name is Abby and I'm a Camel. This is my Guardian Subterra Dryoid and my Pokemon Scraggy," said Abby.

"My name is Alexander and I'm a Lion. This is my Guardian Ventus Ingram and my adoptive siblings the Pyroars," said Alexander.

"My name is Kevin and I'm a Llama. This is my Guardian Pyrus Spatterix and my Pokemon Braixen," said Kevin.

"My name is Rebecca and I'm a Black Panther. This is my Guardian Pyrus Warius and my Pokemon Buizel," said Rebecca.

"My name is Summer and I'm a Armadillo and this is my Guardian Pyrus Falconeer," said Summer.

"My name is Robert and I'm a Weasel and this is my Guardian Darkus Linehalt," said Robert.

"My name is Muhammad and I'm a Ginger Cat and this is my Guardian Darkus Horridian," said Muhammad.

"My name is James and I'm a Snow Leopard. This is my Guardian Ventus Harpus and my adoptive brother Luxray," said James.

"My name is Mandy and I'm a German Sherpard Dog. This is my Guardian Pyrus Fangoid and my adoptive sister Sylveon," said Mandy.

"My name is Jade and I'm a Yellow Labrador. This is my Guardian Aquos Sirenoid and my adoptive sister Flareon," said Jade.

"Where do you come from? For we have never seen talking animals like you all before around here," asked Doc.

"We're from DillyDale and Springfield. I'm sure you never heard of that, but it's kind of a long story. We could tell you more about it later," said Falconeer.

Doc nodded at that.

"And who are you, my dear?" he asked Snow White.

"I'm Snow White." She answered.

"Snow White?" Happy asked in amazement.

"The princess?" All the dwarfs asked.

"Yes." said Snow White.

"Wait. You know who she is?" asked Rebecca.

"Of course, we do. Everybody knows of Snow White and her kindness. Her father was a great man," said Happy.

Doc chuckled.

"Well... Well, my, my dear Quincess... Uh, Princess. We're, uh, we're honored. Yes, we're, uh, we're..."

But before Doc finished, Grumpy tried to finish it in his words causing Doc to fluster.

"Mad as hornets!"

"Mad as hornets! No, no, we're not. We're bad as cornets... No, no, as bad as... What was I sayin'?"

"Nothing! Just standin' there sputterin' like a doodlebug!" said Grumpy.

When Grumpy said that the two began to argue.

"Oh! Who, who, who, who's butterin' like a spoodledug? Who's... Uh, gutter..." said Doc.

"Aw, shut up and tell them to get out!" said Grumpy.

With that, Robert got mixed in the conversation.

"Hey! You can't throw us out like common stray animals!"

"Oh, I can't, eh? You invaded our house just like that! We don't want any strangers in our house, not even talking flithy creatures like you," said Grumpy.

Hearing what Grumpy said made Robert turn bright red with anger.

"That's it!" He yelled and pounced on Grumpy.

The two began to hit one another, but Doc, Bashful and Abby stopped them. Doc and Bashful held Grumpy while Abby held Robert by his tail.

"Calm down, Robert," said Abby.

"There's no way to stoop to that ruffian's level," said Summer.

"Who are you calling 'ruffian', missy?" said Grumpy.

"Don't talk to my partner like that!" hissed Falconeer as he glared angrily at Grumpy.

"Everyone, STOP! Arguing is not the way," said Yarnell.

"Yarnell's right. Now Why don't you want us in?" said Skyros.

"Because I don't want to," said Grumpy.

Robert and Grumpy were released and avoided eye contact. Snow White, Muhammad and Horridian were very silent at that moment until Snow White decided to speak.

"Please don't send us away!" she pleaded, "If you do, she'll kill me."

The dwarfs eyes went wide when she said that.

"Kill you?"

"My stepmother, the Queen," answered Snow White.

"THE QUEEN?!" said the dwarfs.

"Yes, the queen. She wanted her killed because She's more beautiful than she is," said Rebecca.

"She's wicked!" said Bashful.

"She's bad!" said Happy.

"She's mighty mean!" said Sneezy.

"She's an old witch!" shouted Grumpy and began to make sudden gestures at Jade while he spoke.

"I'm warnin' ya. If the Queen finds them here, she'll swoop down and wreak her vengeance on us!"

Jade was completely silent when he did that. Muhammad wasn't that comfortable either. But Snow White tried to look at the bright side.

"But she doesn't know where we are."

"She don't, eh?" Grumpy reacted quickly, "She knows everything."

The 31 friends hated to admit it, but Grumpy was right about that. The Evil Queen Grimhilde has certain ways to know things.

Grumpy then made gestures at James when he spoke and what he said began to frighten him a little.

"She's full of black magic. She can even make herself invisible. Pfft!"

And Grumpy hit his fingers on Jame's nose. He covered it with his paw after that.

"Might be in this room right now."

The 31 friends and the dwarfs were very uncomfortable at the moment. Luxray used his X – Ray vision and searched everywhere in the cottage.

"No she's not here at all," said Luxray.

The dwarfs were a bit surprised that Lurxray could do all that especially Happy.

Dopey raised Happy's beard and Happy gave him a hit on the head.

"Oh, she'll never find us here. And if you let us stay, we'll keep house for you," said Snow White.

"Yeah. We will also wash and sew and sweep and cook and. . . ." said Sawsbuck but then she got startled by the dwarfs.

"COOK?!" said the dwarfs.

"Can you make dapple lumpkins... Uh, lumple dapplins?" asked Doc.

"APPLE DUMPLINGS!" They all corrected his words.

"Eh, yes! Crapple dumpkins."

"Yes, and plum pudding and gooseberry pie..." said Snow White.

Then all the dwarfs except Grumpy began to cheer.

"Gooseberry pie? HOORAY! THEY STAY!"

"Thank you. Thank you very much," said Muhammad.

"It's our pleasure, Miss Muhammad," said Happy.


	13. Bluddle - Uddle - Um - Dum

**Chapter 13.**

 **Bluddle - Uddle - Um - Dum**

Then Mandy and Sylveon both sniffed at the air.

"Um, Snow White?"

"Yes, Mandy."

"Is something burning?"

Downstairs, the pot with soup began to boil. Snow White quickly jumped out of the bed with a loud "OH!" She ran downstairs and went to the pot, grabbed the cloth, pulled the pot away from the fire, took off the lid and grabbed a spoon to taste the soup. The dwarfs and the 31 friends looked downstairs and began to sniff the soup.

"Ah! SOUP! Hooray!" said all of the dwarfs and ran downstairs, but Dopey's head got stuck.

The dwarfs ran and sat on the table and grabbed forks and bread. The 31 friends were more dignified than the dwarfs. Dopey got free and also ran downstairs. He accidentally fell on the floor, but still went towards the table. The dwarfs were arguing a little while Dopey accidentally fell from a chair. The 31 friends were watching from the sides.

"Just look at them. It's like they haven't eaten in weeks," said Alexander.

But suddenly, everything stopped because of the voice of a certain human girl.

"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Just a minute."

And everyone turned their attention to Snow White.

"Supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash," She said.

"Wash?" asked all the dwarfs.

"Wash? Wash? Wash?"

They talked among each other.

"Hah! Knew there was a catch to it," said Grumpy who threw his spoon away and folded his arms.

"Why wash?" asked Bashful.

"What for? We ain't goin' nowhere," said Happy.

"'Tain't New Year's" said Doc and the dwarfs shook their head at that.

"You mean you don't wash your hands before you eat?" asked Jade.

The dwarfs shook their heads.

"Well, you should. It's clean and proper to wash before you eat, then your food won't get filthy and you won't get any diseases," said Sirenoid.

"Sirenoid is right. You work in a mine. Is that right?" asked Flareon.

The dwarfs nodded.

"Then it's totally normal to wash your hands before you eat."

"Oh, perhaps you have washed," said Snow White.

"Perhaps we.."

Doc thought and then nodded.

"Yes! Perhaps we have."

"But when?" asked Snow White with a look of suspicion.

"When? When. Uh, you said whe..."

Doc began to stutter.

"Why, last week. Why, recently!"

The other dwarfs nodded at that.

"Yes, recently!" They said in unison.

"Oh, recently!" said Snow White.

Alexander didn't look amused.

"Well, if that is so, why don't you show your hands?" he asked the Dwarfs

"A good idea, Alexander. Let me see your hands," said Snow White.

The dwarfs' eyes went wide, hid their hands behind their backs and walked backwards.

"Let me see your hands," said Snow White while she walked towards them.

Doc slowly brought his hands from behind his back and showed them to Snow White. As suspected, his hands were very dirty.

"When did you say again? Recently?" asked Alexander with cocky attitude.

"Why, Doc, I'm surprised," said Snow White.

Doc looked at his hands and brought them back behind his back while chuckling nervously.

"Come on, let's see them," said Snow White.

Bashful nervously showed his hands too and quickly hid them behind his back with a red face.

"Oh, Bashful, my, my, my. And you?" asked Snow White.

Sneezy showed his hands without trouble and Snowy tsked at that. Happy tried to rub his hands against his sides to have no dirt, but when he showed them it was a worthless effort.

"Worse than I thought," gasped Snow White.

Dopey quickly showed his hands, but his long sleeves covered them quickly.

"Oh," said Snow White.

Sleepy had his hands tucked underneath his beard and showed them and Snow White tsked again.

Sleepy saw his dirty hands and quickly hid them under his beard again with a smile that says 'nothing happened'. Grumpy looked at his own hand which was without a doubt just as dirty.

"Goodness me, this will never do," said Snow White.

Grumpy folded his arms again with a sour look.

"March straight outside and wash, or you'll not get a bite to eat," commanded Snow White like a mother.

"She sure is bossy," Falconeer whispered to Summer.

"And that is just what you said about Lucille Van Horne and my mother," Summer whispered back to Falconeer.

The dwarfs looked at each other and Doc motioned with his head to go outside. One by one, they all went outside. First Doc, then Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey who made a twirl. But then his spot in the line was taken over by Sleepy making him walk at the end of the line.

Playing with his sleeves while he does that. Grumpy was just staring at them with a sour expression. Everybody went outside except Dopey, who accidentally walked into a wall. But he quickly ran outside with a silly smile and The 31 friends quickly went outside too.

"Hah!" said Grumpy with no care.

But he didn't notice that Snow White was right behind him until he turned around.

"Well, aren't you going to wash?" Snow White asked him.

Grumpy turned his back to her like he didn't hear her.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" asked Snow White in a teasing way.

Grumpy heard that, his eyes went wide. He turned back to Snow White and stuck his tongue out. Snow White just smiled after that. Grumpy went outside against his will. But first, he bumped with his big nose against the door causing Snow White to laugh. Part of his stocking cap was on his nose because of that.

"Oh! Did you hurt yourself?" asked Snow White.

Grumpy threw his stocking cap over his head and grunted. He walked outside and slammed the door with a hard thud. He sat on a barrel next to Robert who was sitting on the ground with Linehalt sitting on his shoulder. He grabbed a piece of straw and put it in his mouth.

"Hah, women!" said Grumpy.

"Courage, men, courage," said Doc.

Grumpy was just looking at them and Robert and Linehalt watched too.

"Don't be nervous," said Doc while the dwarfs came close to a tub filled with water.

The other 30 friends watched on with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and amazement.

"Are you guys okay? 'Cause if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're all scared of water just like Muhammad is," said James, ignoring the glare being giving to him by Muhammad and Horridian.

"It's alright, James. Everything's going to be just fine," said Doc.

The dwarfs all looked at the water in the tub with curiosity. Happy twirled with his finger in the water.

"Gosh, it's wet!"

"Water is always wet, silly," said Harpus.

Sneezy also put a finger in the water, but he quickly took it out. He shook his finger and sputtered.

"It's cold, too!"

"We ain't gonna do it, are we?" asked Bashful.

"It'll please the Princess," stuttered Doc.

"Ha. I'll take a chance for her," said Happy.

"Me, too!" said Bashful, Sneezy and Sleepy.

Abby smiled at that, but then she saw that Grumpy, Robert and Linehalt are just watching.

"Aren't you going to wash?"

"You can't make me, missy. And Her wiles are beginnin' to work. But I'm warnin' ya, you give 'em an inch, and they'll walk all over ya!" said Grumpy.

Deciding to ignore Grumpy, Abby turned to face the other Dwarfs.

"Don't listen to that old warthog," said Doc glaring at Grumpy.

"Come on now, men."

"How hard do ya scrub?" asked Sneezy.

"Will our whiskers shrink?" asked Sleepy.

"Of course not," answered Luxray.

"Do ya get in the tub?" asked Happy.

"Do ya have to wash where it doesn't show?" asked Bashful.

The 30 friends eyes went wide by that.

"Now, now, now, don't get excited. Here we go," said Doc and started to sing.

 _Step up to the tub_  
 _'Tain't no disgrace_  
 _Just pull up your sleeves_  
 _and get 'em in place_  
 _Then scoop up the water_  
 _and rub it on your face and go brrr, brrr, brrr_

While he sang, the other dwarfs grabbed the soap and washed their hands and then rubbed their faces.

 _Pick up the soap_  
 _Now don't try to bluff_  
 _Work up a lather_  
 _And when you got enough_  
 _Get your hands and hooves full of water_  
 _and you snort and you snuff and go brrr, brrr, brrr._

The dwarfs scooped up the water and rubbed it on their faces and sputtered like Doc to get the foam off. And they kept doing that while he sang. Sleepy, suddenly, saw a fly that flew in his face and landed on the soap to wash itself, creating a big bubble that soon popped.

 _You douse and you souse_  
 _Rub and you scrub_  
 _You sputter and splash all over the tub_

 _You may be cold_  
 _and wet when you're done_  
 _But you gotta admit it's good and clean fun_

 _So splash all you like_  
 _'Tain't any trick_  
 _As soon as you're through_  
 _You'll feel mighty slick_

Doc splashed a bit of water on his face and rubbed it off, Robert, Linehalt and Grumpy weren't exactly pleased.

"Bunch of old nanny goats. You make me sick going brrr, brrr, brrr," said Robert blubbering with his mouth and spit in their direction.

Meanwhile, Doc is washing the heads of the dwarfs with a brush. When he was about to scrub Dopey's head, Dopey ducked probably because he doesn't want his head to be scrubbed. Doc tried and tried, but Dopey kept dodging and then he hit Dopey on the head causing him to fall in the tub while sputtering. And Doc just washed Dopey's rear end. Some of the 30 friends couldn't help but giggle. Robert, Linehalt and Grumpy were still watching. This time, Grumpy had something to say about this.

"Hah! Next thing you know she'll be tyin' your beards up in pink ribbons and smellin' ya up with that stuff called, uh..."perfoom." Hah!" He said and spit in another direction.

Happy washed the foam from his beard and shook his head causing his beard and the water to splash on Doc's face. Doc wasn't very happy since he already got his glasses cleaned.

Dopey had a bit of trouble with water in his ears. Dopey tried to slap the water out of his ears, it didn't work. Then he tried to shake his head, but the water sloshed in his head. But then he blew on his finger and the water came out of his ears.

Sneezy was trying to look for a towel, but instead grabbed the clothes of Bashful. Sleepy, accidentally, did the same thing, but with his beard. Bashful didn't exactly look happy about that.

"A fine bunch of water lilies you turned out to be," teased Grumpy.

Doc readjusted his glasses, but when he heard that he turned his attention at Grumpy. Yarnell heard that too and did the same thing.

"I'd like to see anybody make me wash if I didn't wanna," challenged Grumpy.

"And the same goes for me," said Robert.

With that Doc and Yarnell glared at them. Then Doc cleared his throat and motioned for the dwarfs to come closer. Yarnell smiled mischievously and did the same thing with Abby, Alexander, Kevin, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy and Jade.

They huddled close together and Doc began to whisper things. Happy looked at Grumpy and chuckled. Dopey looked too, but Happy brought him back down. When they finished, Doc grabbed up his belly, whistled like nothing was wrong and walked towards Grumpy and Robert. The other dwarfs, Yarnell, Abby, Alexander, Kevin, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy and Jade did the same while their Guardians and their Pokemon watched from the side.

They walked around Robert and Grumpy and stood there whistling for a few moments. Grumpy and Robert didn't like were this was going. This was very suspicious. Linehalt knew what was going to happen and quickly floated over to the other Guardians.

"Get them!" yelled Doc and they all pounced on the grouchy dwarf and the weasel causing the barrel to break.

Half of the dwarfs and the Animals held on to Grumpy while the other half held on Robert. The two were struggling to get free.

"Hey, let go of me!" shouted Grumpy.

"Get them over at the tub. Get them over at the tub," commanded Doc while they bring them to the tub.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" shouted Robert.

"Let me loose, you fools! Let me loose!" shouted Grumpy.

"Get them up on the tub. Get them up! Hang on to them! Bang them! Pound them!"

Doc kept commanding.

"Get them up on the tub! On the tub. That's the tub. That's the tub. Don't, don't, don't, don't get excited! Don't get... Don't get up... Don't get..."

Dopey was pushing Sneezy in the air in an attempt to help, but then Sneezy fell on him and caused him to bump into Doc. Doc was a little dazed from the rolling. Dopey was cutely clinging on to him. He shook his head when he saw that and pushed him off.

"Get the soap!" said Doc.

Dopey nodded and quickly ran to get the soap. When he grabbed it, it slipped out of his hands.

"Steady, everyone," said James while they were busy with Robert and Grumpy.

"We'll get them there. We'll get them," said Happy.

And Dopey was still struggling with the slippery piece of soap. When it once again slipped out of his hands, it landed with a thud on his head and then on the ground. Dopey saw it and try to crawl towards it. Then Dopey pounced at the soap, but it bounced against Doc's behind and right into his mouth. Dopey started to hiccup and bubbles came out of his mouth. He tried to look for the soap, but hiccuped again causing him to jump. He was completely confused and felt at his belly, but then he hiccuped more causing more bubbles to come out of his mouth.

Meanwhile, the dwarfs and the 10 Animals were laughing while they washed Robert and Grumpy. They scrubbed their heads, their teeth, their face and even Grumpy's beard. The two didn't like it one bit.

"Isn't it cute?" asked Harpus.

"I never thought I'd say this, but yes, it is," said Linehalt.

Doc began to sing further.

 _Now, scrub, good and hard_  
 _It can't be denied_  
 _That they'll look mighty cute_  
 _as soon as they're dried_

And then everybody and everyanimal sang.

 _Well, it's good for the soul_  
 _And it's good for the hide to go..._

And they all pushed Robert and Grumpy in the tub.

"Brrr, brrr, brrr!" sputtered Grumpy and Robert.

During that time, Dopey still got the hiccups. A lot of bubbles escaped. Then he tried to close his mouth and hold his breath. His head became very red and then suddenly he hiccuped again causing him to launch into the air and fall with a hard thud on the ground. Another hiccup released a bubble that made his stocking cap float. The bubble popped and the cap fell on his head again.

The dwarfs were tying Grumpy's beard in blue ribbons while the Animals tied Robert in a pink ribbon. The two of them were getting very angry.

"Now doesn't that look gorgeous on you both? Simply gorgeous," teased Summer.

"Ain't they sweet?" asked Bashful.

Sneezy sniffed on both Grumpy and Robert.

"Smells like a petunia."

The dwarfs and the 29 friends laughed some more and placed a flower wreath on Grumpy's head.

"They sure are cute," said Happy and he kissed on the dwarf's and weasel's head.

Then everybody laughed very hard.

"Wait 'till I tell mum on all of you!" shouted Robert in anger and embarrassment.

"You'll pay dearly for this!" shouted Grumpy.

But no one felt threatened, they were having good fun.

Suddenly, they heard the familiar voice of a human girl.

"Supper!"

They all heard that and smiled.

"Supper!" said Doc.

"Food. Hooray!" shouted Everybody execpt Linehalt and threw Grumpy and Robert in the tub.

Linehalt floated over to the tub as the two sputtered and raised from the water. Robert spitted some water out of his mouth.

"Are you alright, Robert?" asked Linehalt.

"Yeah, I'm fine Linehalt..." said Robert and he then leaned on his hand.

Grumpy had his wreath hanging on his nose and just glared with one big 'Hah!'


	14. The Soup Song

**Chapter 14.**

 **The Soup Song**

Snow White clanged with her spoon against the pot.

"Supper!"

Everybody except Grumpy, Robert and Linehalt ran inside and sat on the table filling their bowls with soup. Yarnell, Abby, Alexander, Kevin, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy and Jade sat at the table with Snow White and the dwarfs while Sawsbuck, Braixen, Sylveon , Flareon, Luxray, Scraggy, Buizel and the Pyroars had their bowls of soup on the floor. Skyros, Dryoid, Ingram, Spatterix, Warius, Falconeer, Horridian, Harpus, Fangoid and Sirenoid just watched them.

"Feel free to take as much as you want. Me and Snow White made it with my mother's very special carrot and apple recipe, "said Kevin.

They all put their bowls on the table and began to eat. The Dwarfves started slurping the soup noisily. Happy was the first to have a smile on his face.

"Gee, Kevin. This is the best soup ever," he said.

"Why thank you, Happy. That's mighty kind of you, but could you..."

But before Kevin could say something, they all slurped further. And then Happy began to sing, everyone still eating and slurping while he did that.

 _With a spoon and a bowl_  
 _With the music in your soul_  
 _You can cheer things up with the zub, zub, zub_  
 _Of the music in your soup_

 _With a gulp_  
 _With a grin, hahah_  
 _Get a wiggle on your chin_  
 _You can make things hum with a zum, zum, zum_  
 _Of the music in your soup_

And then the dwarfves sang along and kept slurping. Bashful even tied his beard on his head to eat better and Dopey drank his entire bowl in one gulp.

 _Swing that spoon_  
 _Gotta keep on dippin'_  
 _Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp_  
 _Scoop up that soup_  
 _Gotta keep on sippin'_  
 _Slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp, slurp_  
 _Till the bowl is dry_  
 _And your face is drippin_

Then they all clinked their bowls to each other, filled them again and continued with eating.

 _Let her rip!_  
 _Let her roar!_  
 _To the first and the second_  
 _And the third encore_

Meanwhile, Doc used some bread to dip in the soup and shoot it right in his mouth. Sneezy used two spoons to eat more soup while Happy was just eating normally in his way. Suddenly, Robert went inside looking like his normal self with Linehalt. He still wasn't happy about what happened a few moments ago. Robert smelled the soup and saw that his stomach was growling, so he went towards the table to sit while Linehalt went to join the other Guardians.

But also a certain grouchy dwarf walked inside, he smelled the soup too and his mouth began to water already. He looked around to see if no one saw him and slowly crawled towards his chair. When he reached the table, he kept sniffing at the food. Then he sat on his chair and saw Robert tasting the soup. She had a smile on her face. He and Linehalt still didn't like Grumpy because of his attitude, but he couldn't help but say the next thing.

"Oh boy. You got to taste this, Grumpy," said Robert while he put spoon fulls of soup into his mouth.

Grumpy raised an eyebrow. He looked at the soup, took his spoon and went into the bowl. He sniffed at it and then he tasted it. Then his eyes went wide and quickly grabbed the bowl closer. He ate the soup and slurped very loudly.

"Please. Please!" said Snow White, but no one listened.

Then she grabbed a spoon and clinked it against her bowl. When the dwarfs and the 31 friends heard the clinking, they stopped immediately. All, except one. Grumpy was still slurping very loud until Sleepy made him stop. He gave him a few nudges and Grumpy was about to hit him. But Sleepy showed him why he did it and Grumpy already knew the answer.

"Where did you learn to eat soup that way?" asked Snow White.

"Oh, guess it just come natural," said Bashful.

"Hah. Anybody can do it," said Happy.

"With practice," said Bashful again.

"I'm sorry. But slurping like that is not good table manners," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, it is annoying," said Kevin.

"We're sorry, Kevin and Rebecca. But the soup is so delicious," said Happy.

"Hahahah. Yes, but you don't understand. This is the way ladies and gentlemen eat soup," said Snow White while she sat down.

"Ladies and gentlemen?" asked the dwarfs.

"Yes. Now watch. Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl and out with a twist," explained Snow White while demonstrating it.

"Spoon in the hand, bending the wrist, into the bowl and out with a twist," said every dwarf while doing the same thing.

"Fine. That's perfect," beamed Snow White.

"Perfect?!" said the dwarfs and they're doing exactly how Snow White showed them, but they slurped again while doing it.

The 31 friends shook their heads in disaprovel while Snow White was about to gasp, but then she shook her head with a smile and continued on eating.

"So you arrived here because of a book?" Doc asked Yarnell.

"Yes, it was very weird," said Yarnell.

"And do tell us about this DillyDale of you come from," said Bashful.

"DillyDale is a big but very simple city. There are 31 Mr. Men, Little Misses and Animals currently living there," said Yarnell.

The Dwarfs were amazed by what Yarnell had said and then Doc turned to Summer.

"And could you please tell us about Springfield of you and Falconeer came from?" Doc asked her.

"Oh. Sure. Springfield is a mid-sized town in an undetermined state of the United States," said Summer.

"And me and Summer live there with Sideshow Mel," said Falconeer.

"Who is Sideshow Mel?" asked Snow White.

"He is Krusty's sidekick and is my very best friend. He wears a bone necklace, grass skirt and brown shoes and has Aqua hair with a bone in it," said Summer.

"I'd love to meet him someday," said Snow White.

"And we would love to come back as much as we want," said the Male Pyroar

"That is, if Grumpy wants that," said the Female Pyroar.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," said Grumpy while he kept eating.

Robert and Linehalt heard that again.

Really? Aren't you even a teensy bit happy about anything?"

"Not one bit," said Grumpy.

Robert rolled his eyes and they kept eating.


	15. The Queen's Disguise

**Chapter 15.**

 **The Queen's Disguise**

Meanwhile back at the Queen's Castle, the Queen was standing in front of her magic mirror with a casket in her hands.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" She asked.

And with that, the Mirror began to speak.

"Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs dwell Snow White and her Animal friends, fairest one of all."

"Snow White lies dead in the forest. The Huntsman has brought me proof," said the Queen said while she opened the casket and showed it to the mirror.

"Behold her heart."

Then the Mirror spoke again.

"Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

The Queen didn't look very happy when she heard that. Because the Mirror was always right. Always.

"The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked," She said with venom in her words, closed the casket and walked away.

The Queen walked down a few stairs that led to a creepy dungeon were rats are running around. The Queen opened a door in front of her and walked inside. When the Queen closed the door, a raven woke up and noticed her.

The Queen looked at the casket in disgust.

"The heart of a pig! The blundering fool!"

And she threw the casket hard on the ground causing it to open. The raven got a little startled until the Queen spoke once more.

"I'll go myself to the dwarfs' cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect" She said while walking towards a bookcase. The Queen grabbed the book 'Disguises' and opened the book. She searched through the pages.

"Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness. Change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak," She said and finally found what she was looking for.

It was a formula named 'Peddler's Disguise'. The Queen read the ingredients.

"Mummy Dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the Black of Night." She said and grabbed a test tube with some kind of black liquid and a glass filled with a different kind of liquid. She released one drop into the glass and the entire liquid substance became as black as the darkness.

"To age my voice, an Old Hag's Cackle."

The Queen went to a retort with a red liquid. She opened the valve of the bunsen burner and the liquid began to bubble. But while it does, the liquid cackled like a witch. Several drops ended in the glass with the black liquid. It immediately turned red and the Queen grabbed the glass again. She went towards some kind of brown kettle.

"To whiten my hair, a Scream of Fright."

She opened the valve and a white liquid came out of it, changing the red liquid into green. It also released a ghost-like cloud that lets out a terrifying scream.

The Queen went to a window with bars and raised her glass.

"A blast of wind...to fan my hate!"

She summoned a large gust of wind that almost blew away the raven.

"A thunderbolt...!" A terrifying lightning bolt appeared outside and the drink began to bubble and release a bit of smoke. "...to mix it well." She finished. She looked at the glass with the green liquid.

"Now. Begin thy magic spell."

She drank the entire substance in one gulp and suddenly she dropped the glass making it break on the floor. The Queen tried to gasp for air and her entire world started to spin. Thunder and lightning stroke everywhere. Her black hair turned to white while trying to gasp for air.

The Queen looked at her hands that began to change.

"Look. My hands."

Her hands became terrifying and skeletally. The thunder showed the bones in her hand. Green liquid along with darkness and bubbles appeared and suddenly disappeared.

"My voice," said the Queen in a raspy voice, "My voice."

And all of a sudden, she began to laugh maniacally.

"A perfect disguise."

The Queen turned herself around and she no longer had her so-called beauty. Instead she had an ugly witch face with one tooth, a wart on her nose, long white hair and creepy green eyes. She also doesn't wear her queens clothes, she was completely dressed in black.

The raven was scared to death and fell inside the skull he was standing on. The poor bird looked through the skull's eyes thinking he was safe in there.

"And this time, no one can stop me from achieving my goal," said the Queen turned witch and walked towards her book.

"And now...A special sort of death for one so fair," said the witch and looked through the pages.

"What shall it be?" She asked silently until...

"AH!"

And it frightened the raven.

"A poisoned apple! Sleeping Death."

The witch chuckled and began to read a page about the poisoned apple. There was a picture of an apple with a skull on the front.

"One taste of the Poisoned Apple and the victim's eyes will close forever in the Sleeping DEATH."

With that last part, she smiled in a scary way towards the Fanfiction Reader. Her face disappeared which only showed her creepy eyes.


	16. The Yodel Party

**Chapter 16.**

 **The Yodel Party**

In the dark of the night, the only light in the forest came from the cottage. There, the animals came to the window because a certain series of sounds attracted them: music. The animals began to dance while they looked inside.

Inside, everybody was having the time of their lives. The dwarfs yodeled and danced. Doc was playing a double bass-like instrument that was shaped like a swan called a swanette, Bashful played a concertina, Sneezy played a lute that was shaped like a duck and Grumpy played on an organ with pipes in the shape of various animals. Happy was first dancing with Dopey. Snow White was happily clapping in her hands and the 31 friends were dancing as they watched on too.

 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay_  
 _Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay_

Doc began to yodel and then Bashful. Sneezy did a very long and hilarious yodel and Jade, Sirenoid, Flareon and Dopey couldn't help but stare at his Adam's Apple that was going up and down. Grumpy played a few notes on the organ and Happy cleared her throat when he was about to sing.

 **HAPPY:**  
 _I'd like to dance and tap my feet_  
 _But they won't keep in rhythm_  
 _You see, I washed them both today_  
 _And I can't do nothing with 'em_

 **DWARFS:**  
 _Ho hum, the tune is dumb_  
 _The words don't mean a thing_  
 _Isn't this a silly song_  
 _For anyone to sing?_

Happy danced in a funny way and finished with a pose. Then Grumpy kept playing the organ while Dopey played in the percussion instruments. He knocked on a few owl heads. Then he launched a barrage of drumsticks on a drum making them go into the air and went through his sleeves towards another drum. He used the last to give a soft slap on a cymbal. Meanwhile, Abby was pushing Bashful towards Snow White. He was already shy, it made the dwarfs and the 31 friends laugh.

"Come on, Bashful. You got it!" Abby encouraged Bashful.

"I..."

Bashful was about to sing, but then he giggled and turned a deep shade of red.

The 31 friends and the dwarfs were laughing with this. Grumpy was a bit annoyed by that and he restarted his notes on the organ to give Bashful a second try. Bashful danced a little and then he was about to sing. But he blushed once more, hiding his face behind his beard.

"Oh, G-gosh!" He said.

The dwarfs and the 31 friends laughed louder. Grumpy became very impatient and played a shrill note on his organ. With that, Bashful finally began to sing.

 **BASHFUL:**  
 _I chased a polecat up a tree_  
 _Way out upon a limb_  
 _And when he got the best of me_  
 _I got the worst of him_

Bashful began to snicker and hid his face behind his beard again while blushing. Meanwhile, Sleepy was playing a flute shaped like a fish.

 **DWARFS:**  
 _Ho hum, the tune is dumb_  
 _The words don't mean a thing_  
 _Isn't this a silly song_  
 _For anyone to sing?_

Dopey was playing on the cymbal and Snow White gave it one kick. Happy was walking merrily towards Snow White and began to yodel. And after that, Snow White vocalized in a high note. Sleepy began to yawn while a fly buzzed around his head and inside his mouth. When he saw it, he tried to slap it away. Then Doc asked Snow White to dance with him and she happily accepted it. Then she danced with Bashful, Sneezy and back to Doc once more. Dopey was playing on the percussion instruments while his eyes rolled around and around. Suddenly, the same fly who annoyed Sleepy sat on Dopey's ear. When he felt the fly, he used the drumsticks to try and hit it, but hit the percussion instruments instead like a professional.

Alexander heard that and looked at Dopey.

"Alright, Dopey! ROCK ON!"

All of a sudden, Dopey got tired from trying to get the fly. Then the fly sat on Sleepy's nose while he played the flute. Sleepy saw the fly and was about to hit it, but Dopey gave him a cymbal in an attempt to help him catch the fly. Then when Sleepy tried to slap it, the cymbal in his hands slammed against his face and he shook like crazy. That might keep him awake for a while. In the meantime, Snow White was dancing along with Doc and Happy. Grumpy was still playing on the organ until a note began to stick and Grumpy fixed it quickly. Then he played in sync causing all the pipes of the organ to make a sound until a little bird popped out of an egg and made one chirp.

Snow White was dancing with Bashful while the animals and the 31 friends were having a great time. Meanwhile, Dopey was wearing a long coat and stepped on Sneezy's shoulders.

"Watch out. Be ca... Watch... Watch... Watch... Watch..." said Sneezy and was on the verge of sneezing.

"Ah!"

Dopey prevented it by putting his foot under his nose.

Dopey putted the rest of the coat around Sneezy and closed the buttons. And so, the two went towards the dance floor for their great opportunity to dance with Snow White. Dopey happily snapped his fingers while Sneezy did the walking. Everybody was yodeling again and laughed when they saw the tall Dopey. Snow White and Dopey bowed to each other, but then Dopey was about to fall and everybody laughed even more. Then Sneezy grabbed him by the back and pulled him back straight.

And then the couple started to dance while everybody else danced and played on their instruments. Dopey was having the time of his life while Sneezy struggled to follow Snow White's steps. Doc played solo on the lute for a moment while Dopey danced around Snow White. Dopey had to pull on the coat for once because Sneezy was struggling with keeping up. The dwarfs and the 31 friends laughed at that. Then the couple did some kind of Russian dance while the rest clapped their hands and paws. Bashful made a few notes on the concertina.

Everybody did various things playing on instruments, dancing and clapping their paws and hands. Dopey and Sneezy were dancing like crazy, they were a perfect team together. Everybody cheered them on. But suddenly, everybody stopped the music because they heard someone sneezing. You can already guess who. Sneezy, who was hidden underneath Dopey's coat, showed his head and tried to warn everybody. And then Dopey closed the coat.

While Sneezy struggled to hold his sneeze, Snow White covered her ears. Doc, Happy, Alexander, Kevin, James, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, Pyroars, Braxien and Luxray searched for something to hide. Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy, Muhammad, Robert, Horridian, Linehalt, Mandy, Jade, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Sylveon, Flareon, Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Summer, Abby, Rebecca, Falconeer, Dryoid, Warius, Scraggy and Buizel hid behind the organ. The animals ran away from the window.

Sneezy was still struggling, but it didn't take long. In a worthless attempt to stop him, Dopey, being a good friend, held his finger in front of his own nose.

"AAAAAAHH! ACHOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sneezy. His sneeze inflated the coat and launched Dopey to the ceiling.

The top of the coat slowly landed on the ground and revealed a smiling Sneezy. The 31 friends and the Dwarfs laughed at that. Snow White also laughed when she sat on a chair and looked at the ceiling. There sat Dopey on a small wooden beam smiling and wiggling his ears. Everybody kept laughing. Dopey came down by spinning around a pillar. Snow White gave a few last laughs while the animals appeared again at the window.


	17. Someday My Prince Will Come

**Chapter 17.**

 **Someday My Prince Will Come**

"That was fun," said Snow White.

"You can say that again," said Muhammad as she jumped onto Snow White's lap.

"Now you do something," said Happy to Snow White.

"Well, what shall I do?" asked Snow White as she was stroking Muhammad's back.

"Tell us a story," said Sleepy while scratching his behind.

"Yes, tell us a story," said the dwarfs.

"That sounds fun," said Alexander.

"A true story," said Happy.

"A love story," added Bashful.

"Well, once there was a princess," Snow White began to tell her story.

"Was the princess you?" asked Doc.

"Obviously," answered Ingram.

"And she fell in love," continued Snow White.

"Was it hard to do?" asked Sneezy.

Snow White chuckled by that.

"Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me."

The dwarfs and the 31 friends got a little closer. Sneezy sat on a chair while James and Luxray laid themselves on their bellies with their paws folded underneath them with Harpus sitting on James's head.

"Was he strong and handsome?" asked Doc.

"Was he big and tall?" asked Sneezy.

"There's nobody like him anywhere at all," said Snow White.

"Did he say he loved ya?" asked Bashful.

And suddenly, Snowy began to sing.

" _He was so romantic I could not resist._ "

Happy and Doc looked at each other and nodded. The other dwarfs and the 31 friends began to like it too. And with that, they came closer to her while she sang further.

 _Some day my prince will come_  
 _Some day we'll meet again_  
 _And away to his castle we'll go_  
 _To be happy forever I know_

While she sang, the dwarfs listened in a dream-like state. Dopey rubbed his nose while he listened. The 31 friends also couldn't help but feel relaxed. Robert, Linehalt, Summer and Falconeer looked behind them and saw that Grumpy was leaning against the organ with his back against the company.

The grumpy dwarf looked behind him with the same frown as always.

"Hah! Mush!" He said and looked back at the wall.

 _Some day when spring is here_  
 _We'll find our love anew_

Meanwhile, the animals were cuddling each other. Males with females, of course. Sleepy was on the brink of sleeping until he woke up by a high note from Snow White. He placed his hand on his cheek again and kept listening with a smile.

 _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring_  
 _Some day when my dreams come true_


	18. Pleasant Dreams

**Chapter 18.**

 **Pleasant Dreams**

At the end of the song, everyone sighed dreamily. Suddenly, they came back to reality by a cuckoo clock. This particular clock had a squirrel with a hammer hitting an acorn and instead of a cuckoo, a frog came out of the little door. The time was eleven o' clock at night.

"Is it that late?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, my goodness! It's past bedtime. Go right upstairs to bed," said Snow White.

Snow White carried Muhammad in her arms and brought the dwarfs to the stairs while the other 30 friends followed. Dopey was happily hopping in front of them. But suddenly, Doc grabbed him.

"Wait! Hold on there, men!" said Doc and threw Dopey back to the other dwarfs, "The, uh, Princess, Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade will sleep in our beds upstairs."

"Oh, we appreciate that, but what about you guys?" asked Snow White.

"Where will you sleep?" asked Muhammad.

"Oh, we, Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, the Bakugan and the Pokemon of course, will be quite comfortable down here in... in..." explained Doc.

"In a pig's eye!" finished Grumpy.

"In a pig's eye... Sty. No, no! I mean... We'll be comfortable, won't we, men?" Doc asked his fellow dwarfs much to Grumpy displeasure.

"Oh, yes. Mighty comfortable," They all said.

"Now don't you worry about us," said Doc.

Meanwhile, Dopey looked behind his back and saw a pillow on a couch. He slowly walked towards it so he could sleep on it.

"We'll be alright, ma'am," said Happy.

"Go right on up now, my dears," said Doc.

"Well, if you insist," said Snow White.

"We really appreciate this. Thank you," said Rebecca.

Abby, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade thanked them too.

The girls went upstairs.

"Good night," They said.

"Good night, Princess, Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade," said the Dwarfs, Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, their Guardians and their Pokemon.

At the top, Muhammad and Snow White took another look at them.

"You're sure you'll be comfortable?" asked Muhammad.

And with that, the dwarfs answered:

"Oh, yes. Very comfortable."

"Pleasant dreams," said the dwarfs in unison.

When they closed the door, the dwarfs quickly ran towards the couch. Dopey saw them coming and held his pillow tight. They all jumped on Dopey and pulled very hard on the pillow. Each one of them wanted the pillow desperately while Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, their Guardians and their Pokemon watched on in shock.

"I saw it first!" argued Grumpy.

Doc tried to stop them.

"Now, men, don't get excited. Remember, share. It's share and share alike."

But it got even worse, they kept pulling. Dopey couldn't help, but watch.

"Look out, it'll rip. It'll rip!" warned Doc.

But it was too late. They pulled so hard that the pillow ripped and released a lot of feathers in the room. Dopey somehow got a big feather. He placed it on the couch and pushed on it. It made a squeaky sound. Dopey laid his head on the feather and slept.

* * *

 **The Bedroom - A Few Minutes Earlier:**

Snow White, Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade were preparing themselves to go to bed. Moonlight was shining through the window.

"Boy, what a night," said Rebecca.

"It sure was," argeed Abby.

"I never have this much fun during my job as the Sideshow Armadillo. All I get is the most types of pain," said Summer.

"It was so nice of the dwarfs to let us sleep in their beds," said Snow White.

"They're so sweet," said Muhammad.

"Let's get to bed," said Jade with a yawn.

"Wait. I haven't said a prayer yet," said Snow White.

"Go ahead, Cheese Puff," said Abby.

Snow White knelt at one of the beds and put her hands together to say a prayer. She closed her eyes and spoke.

"Bless the seven little men, my new Animal, Bakugan and Pokemon friends who have been so kind to me. And... And may my dreams come true. Amen."

She bowed.

Abby sniffed a little.

"Oh, that was so sweet, Cheese Puff."

Snow White smiled, but then she knelt again.

"Oh, yes! And please make Grumpy like me."

* * *

 **Back downstairs:**

Grumpy was going to sleep in the cauldron at the fireplace against his wishes.

"Hah! Women!" said Grumpy.

He tried to get very comfortable, but then he felt something poke his back. He reached for it and saw it was a spoon.

"A fine kettle of fish!" He complained. He threw the spoon away and spit inside the fireplace causing the last bits of burning coal to hiss.

He tried to get comfortable again, but the many snores of the dwarfs made it difficult for him. Bashful slept in the drawer of a sideboard and rested his feet on another, Happy slept in a cupboard above Bashful. Each time he snored, the doors opened and closed. Doc slept on a huge sack in the sink. While he snored, a drop of water from the water pump came closer to his mouth. One last snore caused the drop of water to fall in his mouth and he gurgled. Sneezy was sleeping with Dopey using his buttocks as a pillow. Suddenly, Dopey got a bad dream and whimpered like a dog causing Sneezy to wake up. Sneezy gave one pock on Dopey's buttocks and he calmed down again. Then Sneezy grabbed Dopey's behind and shook it a little so he could lay his head better. Sneezy fell back to sleep again. Sleepy was sleeping on pile of logs, not to far from Grumpy, a fly flew towards Sleepy and landed on his nose. The dwarf touched his nose to get the fly away and slept further. But no sooner, the fly returned and landed on his nose again. It circled around and fell asleep. It snored quietly.

Yarnell and Sawsbuck were both sleeping next to the fireplace, Robert was fast asleep on the table, Alexander and the Pyroars were asleep at the bottom of the stairs, Kevin and Braixen were both sleeping next to the drawer where Bashful was, James and Luxray were both sleeping near the table while Skyros, Ingram, Spatterix, Harpus, Horridian, Linehalt, Fangoid, Sirenoid, Falconeer , Dryoid and Warius were folded up into their ball forms and were sleeping on the window sill and Sylveon, Flareon, Scraggy and Buizel were sleeping on the stairs.

Outside, everything was quiet. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked. Everybody has a peaceful night.


	19. A Special Sort of Death

**Chapter 19.**

 **A Special Sort of Death**

In the creepy lab, the Witch stirred the cauldron with a huge bone while the raven looked. The witch cackled a little.

"Boil, cauldron, boil. Boil, cauldron, boil!" She said.

The liquid in the cauldron was yellow and smoke shaped like skulls appeared out of it.

"Death within thy depths I see, for one who dares to rival me."

The witch held a test tube with blue liquid. She dropped the liquid in the cauldron and it became blue.

"Brew the magic recipe, boil, cauldron, BOIL!" She yelled and a large cloud of smoke appeared.

She grabbed an ordinary apple attached on a string and dipped it inside the brew.

"Dip the apple in the brew. Let the Sleeping Death seep through!"

She drew the apple back and it was covered in the strange brew. She wickedly smiled at it. And suddenly, the apple had a skull on the front.

"Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within." She said.

The raven covered himself with his wings in fear.

The disguised queen looked at the raven and showed him the apple.

"Have a bite?"

The raven got scared and tried to get away from the apple. The witch chuckled a little and pulled it away from the bird.

"It's not for you. It's for Snow White," said the witch with venom in her words.

The witch looked at the apple.

"Just imagine. When she breaks the tender peel to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. THEN I'll BE FAIREST IN THE LAND!"

She cackled very loudly which made the raven tremble in fear. But then the witch stopped cackling because she thought of something.

"But wait!"

The witch was in deep thought.

"There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked."

The witch walked towards her book and went through a few pages until she found what she feared.

"Oh! Here it is!"

The witch read the Poison Apple Antidote.

"The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."

"Love's First Kiss," said the witch like she didn't believe there was such a thing.

"Bah!"

She closed the entire book while she laughed.

"No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. They'll BE BURIED ALIVE!"

And with that the witch cackled very loud and evilly.

The raven hid behind a skull while the witch placed the apple in a basket with green apples and normal apples. She cackled even more and grabbed the basket. The witch still kept cackling while she walked towards towards a trapdoor on the floor. The raven watched from behind the skull.

"BURIED ALIVE!" yelled the witchand cackled while she closed the trapdoor slowly. The witch went deeper into the dungeons to the catacombs. She looked at a skeleton on the ground. It looked like he was trying to grab the empty jug of water that was also on the ground.

"Thirsty? HAVE A DRINK!"

And she kicked the jug into the skeleton, smashing it to pieces. The witch cackled even more while a little spider appeared out of the jug. The witch went into a raft and used a large stick to steer it.

Outside, in the darkness of the night, the witch emerged from the catacombs and steered the boat towards the shore. It was very misty that you couldn't see anything else, but it was no match for the witch. She popped out of a bunch of reeds and went further on her way to face the one who dares to rival her.


	20. Cherry Waffles For Breakfast

**Chapter 20.**

 **Cherry Waffles For Breakfast**

 **Dwarf's Cottage \- The Bedroom:**

Morning, the sun shone through the window. The eyes of Snow White, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade slowly opened.

"Good morning Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade," said Snow White.

"Good morning Snow White," said Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade.

"Where is Abby?" asked Jade.

Just after Jade had asked the smell of something delicious came drifting into the Bedroom.

"Does any of you smell that?" asked Snow White.

Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade sniffed too.

"Mmmm. It smells good. It's Waffles," said Mandy.

"What are Waffles?" asked Snow White.

"Waffles are a dish made from leavened batter or dough that is cooked between two plates that are patterned to give a characteristic size, shape, and surface impression," said Rebecca.

Snow White, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade went out of the bedroom and while they walked down the stairs, they saw that Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James and all the seven dwarfs were sitting on the table while Skyros, Dryoid, Ingram, Spatterix, Warius, Falconeer, Horridian, Harpus, Fangoid and Sirenoid were sitting on a nearby window sill and Sawsbuck, Braixen, Sylveon, Flareon, Luxray, Scraggy, Buizel and the Pyroars were sitting on the floor.

Abby woke up earlier to make everyone some breakfast and she was baking Waffles but not just ordinary Waffles because she was adding cherries to the Waffle mixture too. Snow White Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade were sitting on the table.

"Good morning, everyone," said Snow White.

"Good morning, princess. Good morning, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade," said the dwarfs, Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin and James.

"Did you all sleep well?" asked Muhammad.

"Like I said, we were very comfortable," said Doc.

Then Abby arrived with the Waffles. She set the plates down in-front of Snow White, the Dwarfs, Yarnell, Alexander, Kevin, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, James, Mandy and Jade and then served Sawsbuck, Braixen, Sylveon, Flareon, Luxray, Scraggy, Buizel and the Pyroars their Waffles.

"Here you go, everyone. Enjoy," said Abby while she sat down.

Of course, the 31 friends know about Waffles, but to Snow White and the dwarfs it's a new experience. Snow White took the first bite and her eyes went wide in wonder.

"Say Abby, these Waffles are delicious," said Snow White.

"Thank you Snow White. These are Cherry Waffles and they are my mother's recipe," said Abby.

When the dwarfs heard that, they quickly grabbed a few and started to eat.

"My compliments to your mother, Miss Abby," said Doc.

"These Cherry Waffles really are delicious," said Sneezy.

"It makes me smile even more," said Happy.

Grumpy also took a careful bite and he got the same reaction like when he tasted the soup.

"I'm glad you like them," said Abby and they countined on eating Breakfast.


	21. Why Grumpy, You Do Care

**Chapter 21.**

 **Why Grumpy, You Do Care**

When they finished breakfast, the dwarfs were ready to leave while Snow White and the 31 friends stayed at the cottage. The animals were sleeping outside and when they heard the door, they walked away. Snow White, Doc, Muhammad and Horridian were the first to step out.

"Now, don't forget, my dear. The...The old queen's a sly one, full of witchcraft. So beware of strangers," said Doc seriously.

"Don't worry. We'll be alright," said Snow White with a comforting voice. Then she took Doc's stocking cap from his head and gave him a kiss.

"See you tonight."

And Muhammad rubbed agaisnt his legs.

The other 30 friends watching through the window smirked while Doc was completely surprised. He giggled a bit before trying to be serious again.

"Uh, yes. We... Well, c'mon, men."

Now he went on his way. The other dwarfs were waiting to say goodbye to Snow White and Muhammad. First came Bashful. He took off his stocking cap.

"Be awful careful. 'Cause if anything'd happen to you, I, I..." He said, but got interrupted by a kiss from Snow White and a rub from Muhammad.

"Good-bye," said Snow White.

"Oooooh, gosh!" said Bashful and giggled. His face was once again as red as a lobster.

Muhammad and Horridian both giggled at that.

The other dwarfs were watching with a smile and the 30 friends giggled. Grumpy looked too with an unamused look.

"Hah! Disgustin'!" He said.

And then came Sneezy who took off his stocking cap.

"And be sure to watch out... To wa... To wa... To wa... Watch out." He gasped.

Sneezy was trying to hold it, but Muhammad gave him a rub and Snow White gave him a kiss.

"Thanks," said Sneezy and walked, but he was on the verge of sneezing for sure.

Dopey appeared from the door. Dopey was tugging softly on Snow White's dress to ask for a kiss.

"AHCHOOOOOOOO!" Sneezy sneezed.

Dopey was blown back inside while Muhammad and Horridian both got hit against the wall of the cottage. Snow White could feel the powerful sneeze, she was lucky she wasn't blown away. She giggled a little. Then she saw Muhammad and Horridian who were still both against the wall.

"Oh my goodness. Are you two alright?"

Muhammad and Horridian both shook their dizziness away.

"We are fine. We're not hurt," said Horridian.

And suddenly, Dopey appeared again. He gently tugged on Snow White's dress and on Muhammad's tail. He pointed to his legs first.

"You want a rub too?" asked Muhammad.

Dopey nodded. Muhammad happily hugged him. Then he looked at Snow White and pursed his lips while his eyes were closed. Snow White grabbed him by the ears and gave him a kiss on his head. Dopey began to smile. You could easily see that he was happy even if he has one tooth. He happily went further while he was in his own dream world.

Then he shook his dizziness away and he quickly ran back inside through the window the 30 friends were looking out through.

Muhammad and Snow White were finished with giving Sleepy a rub and a kiss. Suddenly, Dopey was back tugging on Snow White's dress and Muhammad's tail again. He opened his arms again, but he couldn't wait for a second kiss from the princess either.

"Well...Alright," giggled Snow White.

Muhammad rubbed him and when he pursed his lips again, Snow White gave him another kiss on his head.

"But that's the last..."

But before Snow White could finish, Dopey ran off in a flash.

Snow White, Muhammad, Horridian and the other 30 friends, watching through the window, were confused. And suddenly, Dopey appeared again on the exact same spot. This time pursing his lips again. But Snow White guided him towards the others.

"Oh, go on. Run along." She said with a smile.

 _"Heigh-ho!"_

The dwarfs began to sing. All Except for a very special dwarf.

 _"Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho! Heigh-ho!"_

 _"Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho  
It's off to work we go  
(whistling)  
Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho..."_

Grumpy was secretly looking in the mirror, making himself as pretty as possible for Snow White. He wore his stocking cap again and pretends to be all grumpy again. He walked towards Snow White, Muhammad and Horridian who were waving at the other dwarfs.

"Good-bye!" said Snow White.

"Good-bye!" said Muhammad and Horrdian.

Grumpy took off his stocking cap and cleared his throat very loudly which drew Snow White's, Muhammad's and Horridian's attention.

"Now I'm warnin' ya. And you too, cat. Don't let nobody or nothin' in the house," said Grumpy.

"Why, Grumpy, you do care," said Snow White.

Grumpy folded his arms and Muhammad began to rub him but Grumpy pushed her off him. Snow White grabbed his head and gave him a kiss. After that, Grumpy got free and went on his way to follow the rest. But after a few steps, his grouchy expression began to change. He began to smile. He sighed and looked back at the human princess and the Ginger Cat dreamily.

Snow White kissed on her hand and waved him 'goodbye'. But then, he snapped out of his gaze and regained his grouchy ways. He stormed off. He walked further and accidentally bumped into a tree. His big nose got stuck. Grumpy freed his nose. He walked further with his eyes closed. Grumpy fell indeed in the stream not too far from the bridge, a few drops of water landed on his bald head.

Grumpy wasn't amused. He placed his stocking cap back on his head and tried to get up, but he bumped against the bridge and fell in the water again and he got up and came out of the water and tried to shake his clothes dry.

"Good-bye, Grumpy!" said Snow White again.

Grumpy didn't react. Instead, he raised his head proudly in the air and walked away with his shoes squelching.


	22. Makin' Pies

**Chapter 22.**

 **Makin' Pies**

Somewhere in the forest, a being completely dressed in black walked around searching for her prey. She cackled to herself.

"The little men will be away and she and those stupid talking Animals of hers will be all alone with a harmless old peddler woman. Hahahah! A harmless old peddler woman!" said the witch said while she looked at the red apple and cackled very loud.

While she talked to herself, she didn't notice that two vultures were watching and listening from a tree. With the way she talked, they knew something was definitely going to happen. The vultures smiled at each other and followed her.

Back in the cottage, Snow White and Rebecca were busy making pies, using Carmel Black Panther's Gooseberry pie recipe. First, they were making one for a very special dwarf. Warius, Buizel, the other 28 friends and the animals were glad to help.

"Snow White. I'm sure Grumpy will love his Gooseberry pie," said Muhammad.

"And we should bake some for Doc, Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, Sleepy and Dopey too," said Summer.

"That's a good idea. I hope that he would like me when I give this to him," said Snow White.

Then she began to sing a familiar song. While she did that, she began to flatten the dough with a rolling pin. A bird grabbed some flour with its tail feathers and strewed it on the dough. When the dough was ready she placed it on the pie tin. Then she grabbed a knife to cut off some of the dough on the edge of the pie tin. The bird grabbed the dough and flew away.

 _Some day my prince will come_  
 _Some day we'll meet again_  
 _And away to his castle we'll go_  
 _To be happy forever I know_

Snow White placed the pie in front of her and the birds were decorating it with their talons and the bird with the leftover dough used it to create a name: Grumpy.

 _Some day when spring is here_  
 _We'll find our love anew_

 _And the birds will sing_  
 _And wedding bells will ring_

The pie was ready to bake and Snow White sang the last part together.

 _Some day when my dreams come true_

But then, a shadow loomed over them. The animals ran away while the 31 friends backed away and Snow White began to gasp at what they saw. An old woman dressed in black looked at them in a scary way. The worst part was this and it's something she didn't know: The Queen finally found her. She chuckled evilly which caused some discomfort to Snow White.

"All alone, my pet?" asked the old woman.

"Why, why, yes, I am. But..." said Snow White with a shaky voice.

The old woman looked inside.

"The, the little men are not here?"

"No, they're not. It's just me and my friends," said Snow White pointing towards the 31 friends, who were still backing away.

"Mmm-hmm." was all the witch could say. She sniffed the air and asked with interest.

"Making pies?"

"Yes, gooseberry pies," said Snow White with a smile.

"It's apple pies that make the menfolk's mouths water," advised the old woman advised and grabbed the same red apple from her basket.

"Pies made from apples like these." She chuckled.

The animals from behind the cottage and the 31 friends looked in curiosity and fear.

"Oh, they do look delicious," said Snow White.

"Yes! But wait 'til you taste one, dearie," chuckled the old hag in a sinister way.

The birds on the trees were also paying attention until they turned around. The same two vultures were watching from a tree, looking at each other and smiling in a devious way. The birds were frightened, they knew that vultures mean only one thing. The worst thing of all: Death. The birds twittered among another and looked back at the witch.

Suddenly both Mandy and Jade's noses both sniffed in the air for they could scent something evil and then they both started to growl angrily at the old woman and also the 29 friends had a sudden feeling that something fishy is going on here.

"Like to try one? Hmm? Go on. Go on, have a bite," offered the witch.

Snow White was about to grab the apple. The birds immediately saw and knew something was wrong and began to attack the old woman. The other smaller animals were attacking here too. The witch groaned and tried to shield herself with her arms. Snow White noticed that and ran out of the cottage with the 31 friends to stop them.

"Stop it! Stop it! Go away! Go away!" commanded Snow White.

The animals ran away and the birds flew back in the trees and looked down at Snow White and the witch.

"Shame on you, frightening a poor old lady," said Snow White sternly.

A poor old lady? Certainly not, missie. Her basket fell on the ground with all the apples scattered everywhere. She only wanted the red one. She mumbled to herself while she rubbed it clean.

"Oh, I thought I'd lost it," said the witch to herself.

Snow White placed her hands on the woman's shoulders to try to comfort her.

"There, there. I'm sorry."

The 31 friends watched as Snow White slowly brought here inside the cottage and she closed the door.

"Why did the animals attack that old lady?" asked Abby.

"I know why. It's because she's the Queen in disguise, me and Jade could smell her scent," said Mandy.

The 29 friends' eyes widen and pupils shrunk in realization. The 31 friends quickly walked towards a window with the animals following them. They saw that Snow White was offering the old woman a chair. She looked like she was in a bad health, but that changed when she began to grin at Snow White who was filling a big cup with water. The witch grabbed the red apple from her sleeves and looked at it and back at Snow White deviously.

"Oh no. The Queen must have disguised herself to look like an old woman. And there's no doubt that that apple she's holding is bad news. She's falling into a trap. We got to warn the dwarves," said Yarnell and then he turned to face Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon.

"Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon try to prevent Snow White from eating that apple without her or the Queen knowing," said Yarnell.

Then he turned to Sawsbuck, Skyros, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, Linehalt, Ingram, the Pyroars, Spatterix, Braixen, Harpus and Luxray.

"Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, Linehalt, Ingram, the Pyroars, Spatterix, Braixen, Harpus and Luxray you come with me, Skyros and Sawbucks to warn the dwarves," said Yarnell.

The 28 friends and the animals nodded. Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Linehalt, Ingram, the Pyroars, Spatterix, Braixen, Harpus and Luxray quickly ran through the woods towards the mine, while Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon stayed behind to keep an eye on Snow White and the old witch.


	23. Warning The Dwarfs

**Chapter 23.**

 **Warning The Dwarfs**

After a few minutes, the forest animals were the first to reach the mine. The dwarfs were staring in confusion and then the animals began to pull on their clothes, stocking caps, shoes and beards.

"Stop that!" said one of the dwarfs.

"Get away, boy. Get away! Go on, shoo!" said Sneezy.

"Go on! Get outta here!" said Grumpy who was trying to fight off the birds with his stocking cap, but they kept pulling at his clothes.

Dopey also got pulled and tried to slap the birds away, but clumsily fell to the ground.

Doc got pushed by a deer in the back.

"What ails these crazy birds?"

"Yeah, they've g-g-g-g..." said Sneezy while being pulled by a few birds, a rabbit and a squirrel. Because of that, he began to gasp again and released a big sneeze that blew the animals away.

"AAACHOOOOOOO!"

But that didn't stop them, they came back towards Sneezy to pull on his clothes again.

* * *

Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon watched the disguised queen in horror as she spoke to Snow White.

"And because you have been so good to poor old Granny, I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple. It's a magic wishing apple," said the witch.

Snow White got excited when she heard that.

"A wishing apple?"

"Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true," said the disguised queen.

"Really?" asked Snow White.

"Yes, girlie," said the Queen and slowly came closer to the princess.

"Now, make a wish and take a bite."

* * *

Back at the mine, Yarnell, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, James, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Linehalt, Ingram, the Pyroars, Spatterix, Braixen, Harpus and Luxray made it to the mine and Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck ran to Doc.

"Doc you got to go back to the cottage quickly!" shouted Yarnell.

"But why?" asked Doc.

"The Queen!" shouted Skyros.

"She's got Snow White!" shouted Sawsbuck.

The Dwarfs heard that and froze. They looked to each other with the same expression.

"Snow White!" They all said.

"The Queen'll kill her! We gotta save her!" shouted Grumpy.

"Yes! Yes! We, we, we gotta save them?!" said Doc.

"What'll we do?" asked Happy.

"Yes, yes, what'll we do?"

Doc began to panic and stutter.

"COME ON!" shouted Grumpy and began to ran, but then Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars stepped in-front of him with Robert and Linehalt sitting on the Female Pyroar's back.

"Climb on my back and we'll get there in ten seconds flat!" said Alexander and Grumpy climbed on his back.

Other animals began to follow them. Bashful and Sneezy climbed on Yarnell and Sawsbuck and they rode after Grumpy, Robert, Linehalt, Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars. Bashful was helping Sneezy to get on Sawsbuck's back, but Sneezy almost fell and grabbed the tail.

Happy struggled a little on Kevin, but Braixen and a few birds helped him sit on her back. Sleepy rode on a deer.

"Wait for me! Wait for..." said Doc.

But before he could finish, Luxray placed his head under him and made him land on his back and he ran after the others.

James and Harpus ran after them too with Dopey holding James's tail while struggling with his feet on the ground.

On the road, the tortoise almost made it to the mine, but then he saw the dwarfs, the 15 friends and the animals running towards him and he hid inside his shell. The company passed him by. The tortoise was lucky to be alive while everybody ran as fast as they could to save Snow White from a terrible fate.


	24. Have A Bite

**Chapter 24.**

 **Have A Bite**

Back at the cottage, Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon were still watching Snow White, who was still making her wish.

"And that he will carry me away to his castle where we will live happily ever after."

"Fine! Fine! Now take a bite," said the witch knowing that victory will be in her grasp and she watched Snow White take a bite of the apple and Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon covered their eyes and waited for something to happen. Suddenly there came a cackle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" cackled the voice and a loud thunderclap could be heard, "NOW I'LL BE FAIREST IN THE LAND! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

When Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon uncovered their eyes, they gasped in terror as they stared at Snow White lying dead on the floor of the cottage.

"NNNNOOOO!" they screamed and they ran into cottage and towards Snow White's dead body and Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade's shockness quickly dissolved into sadness as they started crying while Abby, Dryoid and Scraggy looked at the witch in hate.

"YOU ARE MONSTER! YOU ARE AN EVIL _BLEEEEEEP_!" Abby screamed at the Witch.

The wicked Queen just laughed eviliy at her and walked out of the cottage cackling in victory and the rain fell down on her. Until the witch stopped and was surprised with what came next. The dwarfs, the 15 friends and the animals have arrived while the thunder kept rumbling. The witch didn't know what to do right now, so she ran for her life.

Grumpy, Robert, Linehalt, Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars stopped for a moment and saw the witch fleeing.

"There she goes!" said Grumpy.

"I see her!" said Robert.

All ran after her. The vultures saw what was going on and decided to follow the disguised queen and her pursuers. While the thunder kept rumbling, the witch kept running. She almost got trapped by some vines, but she could escape in time. More rain kept falling while our heroes ran after her.

The witch started to climb a mountain, she was already one step ahead of them.

The Female Pyroar saw that.

"There! Up the mountain!"

"She's even more creepier than her normal form," said the Male Pyroar.

The 15 friends and the animals stopped and the dwarfs dismounted Yarnell, Alexander, Kevin, James, Sawsbuck and Luxray. The dwarfs grabbed their pickaxes while Robert grabbed a stick as a weapon. Grumpy stepped in front of them.

"After her!"

And Robert and the Dwarfs began to climb the mountain while Linehalt and the other 13 friends stayed where they were. The witch looked down and saw her pursuers coming closer. She kept climbing and she ran very fast, but Robert and the Dwarfs could keep up with her. Their shadows, that were caused by lightning flashes, could be seen on the mountain wall. The wind howled and thunder kept rumbling louder. Then Robert saw something that made him smile.

At the moment, the Queen reached the top. Panting and gasping of all the climbing and running. When she tried to get further, she looked down and realized there was no way out. She gasped in horror. The vultures landed on a tree above her, grinning at her. They also knew that there was no escape this time. Or is there?

"I'm trapped. What will I do? The meddling little fools!" She said.

Robert and the Dwarfs came closer and closer, this time they got her. But the Queen wouldn't give up that easy, she had one last trick up her sleeve. She grabbed a long branch and placed it under a large boulder. The thunder came closer and was louder when she did that. The witch pulled with all her might. Little by little, the boulder came in movement.

"I'll fix ya! I'LL CRUSH YOUR BONES!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

When the heroes arrived, Grumpy saw what the witch was planning.

"LOOK OUT!"

The witch cackled very loudly, showing how wicked and evil she truly is. It looked like the Queen was about to win until...a very large thunderbolt shot down between the witch and the boulder. The cliff on which she stood crumbled into pieces and she fell down, screaming while she did. The boulder fell in the same direction.

The Dwarfs and Robert ran towards the cliff and looked down in shock to where the Queen fell. The boulder smashed her to death without a doubt. The vultures flew down, they finally have the meal they wanted.

* * *

 **Back at the Dwarf's Cottage :**

Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade were still crying over Snow White's dead body while Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Ziperator, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon were looking down in sadness. The door opened and in walked the dwarfs and the 15 friends. Yarnell noticed the sad looks on Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy and Jade's sad faces.

"Guys? Is everything alright?" asked Yarnell.

Abby, Rebecca, Summer, Muhammad, Mandy, Jade, Dryoid, Scraggy, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Horridian, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon stepped aside reaviling Snow White was lying lifeless on the floor. The dwarfs and the 31 friends began to shed tears of sorrow, for the princess is dead.


	25. Chorale For Snow White

**Chapter 25.**

 **Chorale For Snow White**

A few minutes later, the 31 friends and the dwarfs laid Snow White on a bed with flowers and two candles. Everybody surrounded the bed and looked at her with deep sorrow. The Dwarfs took their heads off in respect. Tears fell from their eyes and hearts were broken. Alexander and Kevin were both crying the most because it reminded them of the day when they lost their their fathers Damarion & Lando and now they lost a dear friend.

Grumpy tried to stay strong, but a few tears were shed from their eyes. And suddenly, Grumpy began to sob and hid his face with his hand while Robert placed his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Doc tried to comfort Dopey. He placed an arm around the ones they comfort. The silly dwarf was just as heartbroken as Grumpy and everyone else. Muhammad was heartbroke for the loss of her new friend.

The animals were outside in the rain, looking through the window with broken hearts. They bowed their heads in sorrow, not caring if the rain landed on their bodies. Then, however, Rebecca's face turned from sadness to determination when an idea came to her. She slowly crept out of the bedroom and went downstairs and Warius and Buizel ran after her.

"Rebecca, where are you going?" asked Warius.

"Well, remember Prince Florian we met back at the castle?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes," answered Warius.

"I'm going to find him. He's our only hope we can help Snow White," said Rebecca.

"If you are going to find Florian then I'm coming too," said Warius.

"Buizel (Yeah me too)," said Buizel.

Rebecca smiled at what Warius and Buizel had said and with that Rebecca, Warius and Buizel ran out of the cottage and ran off to search for Prince Florian.

* * *

 **The Queen's Castle:**

It was very quiet. No birds were chirping and not a sign of life to see. But then came the beloved Prince Florian, who returned from his kingdom and tried to visit the girl of his dreams again. He hoped to see her again in the castle courtyard at the well. But this time, something was wrong. He couldn't hear her lovely voice, so he jumped over the wall again. As he suspected, she wasn't here.

"Hm. I wonder where she could be. Could she be inside?" The prince asked himself.

He could ask the Queen, but he heard a few tales about her and isn't sure if he should do that. Before he's going to try that option, he tried to look around in the rest of the courtyard. It's actually a bit bigger and quite lovely too. It's perhaps the only part of the castle that doesn't reflect the Queen's personality.

"I didn't...dream any of this, didn't I?" He asked himself.

"No you did not Florian," said a voice behind him. The prince turned round and saw Rebecca, Warius and Buizel standing in the same courtyard he was in.

"I know you. Aren't you Rebecca the Black Panther, Pyrus Warius and Buizel?" Florian asked them.

"Yes that is us," said Warius.

"Are you looking for Snow White?" asked Rebecca.

"Yes I am. Why, has something happened to the princess?" asked Florian.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. . ." said Rebecca.

"The wicked Queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple," said Warius.

"I must go to her! Where is she?" said Florian.

"In the woods, guarded by the rest of our friends and seven kind dwarfs," said Rebecca.

"Come with us, we will take you there," said Warius.

And with that Prince Florian, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel ran away from the castle and began to head back to the woods and the dwarfs cottage.


	26. Love's First Kiss

**Chapter 26.**

 **Love's First Kiss**

So beautiful even in death, that the dwarfs and the 28 friends could not find it in their hearts to bury Snow White. Together, they fashioned a coffin of glass and gold, and kept eternal vigil at her side.

The Prince, who followed Rebecca, Warius and Buizel, sang one last familiar song to show and prove how much he loved her.

 _One song_  
 _I have but one song_  
 _One song_  
 _Only for you_

The glass coffin, where Snow White lies in, was in the middle of a forest birds dropped pink petals from a tree above while the animals and the 8 Pokemon placed bouquets of flowers around the coffin.

 _One heart_  
 _Tenderly beating_  
 _Ever entreating_  
 _Constant and true_

Then came the dwarfs and the 23 friends with their bouquets. The dwarfs once again took their hats off in respect. They placed their flowers at the coffin. They all took a step backwards and knelt with their heads looking down. All took a moment of silence while rays of sunlight shone on the sleeping princess.

Prince Florian, his horse, Rebecca, Warius and Buizel were watching on top of a road with the same sadness. Florian took his hat off in respect and went towards the sleeping princess while singing his heart out. Florian took his hat off in respect and went towards the sleeping princess while singing his heart out and Rebecca, Warius and Buizel followed him.

 _One love that has possessed me_  
 _One love thrilling me through_  
 _One song my heart keeps singing_  
 _Of one love only for you_

Florian approached and the Dwarfs and the 28 friends saw him immediately. Everybody rose from their knees and haunches.

"Florian," said Yarnell.

Florian said nothing because he had no words for what happened to the love of his life. The Dwarfs and the 31 friends all made room for the Prince to approach the Princess. The Prince came closer to the princess and lowered his head to her face. He gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Nothing happened and the Prince knelt while lowering his head in sadness and respect. The dwarfs, the 31 friends and even the animals all lowered their heads in sadness and respect.

But then as James, Harpus and Luxray tried to take one last look at the beautiful girl in the glass coffin, Snow White's eyes slowly opened and slowly raised her arm towards her head.

"Snow White!" exclaimed James, Harpus and Luxray.

The dwarfs and the other 28 friends were confused when they said that. But when they rose their heads, they suddenly knew why. Everybody's eyes went wide and smiles appeared on their faces. Especially, the animals.

Snow White began to stand up and stretched herself a little after waking up from a long nap. And then she saw Florian with wonder in her eyes and a smile on her face. The Prince rose his head and when he saw the Princess, who was awake, he was totally surprised and smiled like he never smiled before. He rose to his feet while Snow White opened her arms. He grabbed her in his arms and they both looked lovely at each other.

The 31 friends and the dwarfs were completely surprised but then they all hugged each other, threw their hats in the air and danced happily. After the happy reunion, it was time to say goodbye to Snow White. It's a bit sad at first, but they know somehow they will see each other again. Snow White walked up to the 31 friends.

"You 11 talking Animals along with your wonderful Bakugan and Pokemon have been such amazing friends. I'm going to miss all of you so much," said Snow White and she then went towards Yarnell.

"Goodbye Yarnell. You were the most intelligent deer I have ever met," she said to Yarnell as she hugged him.

"It was very nice to meet you Snow White," said Yarnell as he hugged her back.

Snow White went to Abby.

"Goodbye Abby. You were the prettiest camel I have ever met," she said to Abby as she hugged her.

"And you were the prettiest girl I have ever met too, Snow White," said Abby as she hugged her back.

Snow White went to Alexander.

"Goodbye Alexander. You were the most bravest and courgestiest Lion I have ever met," she said to Alexander as she hugged him.

"I sure am going to miss you Snow White," said Alexander as he hugged her back.

Snow White then went to Kevin.

"Goodbye Kevin. You were the most sweetest Llama I have ever met," she said to Kevin as she hugged him.

"And you were the most sweetest girl I have ever met too," said Kevin as he hugged her back.

Snow White then went to Rebecca.

"Goodbye Rebecca. You were the most beautiful black panther I have ever met," she said to Rebecca as she hugged her.

"And you were the most beautiful princess I have ever met too, Snow White," said Rebecca as she hugged her back.

Snow White then went to Summer and picked her up.

"Goodbye Summer. You were the most nicest Armadillo I have ever met," she said to Summer as she cuddled her.

Summer did not say anything, she simply licked Snow White's cheek before Snow White placed her back down again and then picked up Robert.

"Goodbye Robert. You really were the cutest little weasel," she said to Robert as she cuddled him.

"Oh, please. Stop that," said Robert with a blush.

Snow White placed him back down again and then picked up Muhammad.

"Goodbye Muhammad. I'm going to miss you most of all," she said to Muhammad as she cuddled her. Muhammad purred as Snow White continued to cuddle her before placing her back down again and going to James.

"Goodbye James. You were the most beautiful Snow Leopard I have ever met," she said to James as she hugged him.

"Aw shucks," said James with a blush as he hugged her back.

Finally Snow White went to Mandy and Jade.

"Goodbye Mandy. Goodbye Jade. You two have been very nice dogs," she said to Mandy and Jade as she hugged both of them.

Mandy and Jade both whimpered and they licked Snow White on both her cheeks and after Snow White said Goodbye to Skyros, Sawsbuck, Dryoid, Scraggy, Ingram, the Pyroars, Spatterix, Braixen, Warius, Buizel, Falconeer, Linehalt, Horridian, Harpus, Luxray, Fangoid, Sylveon, Sirenoid and Flareon, Florian scooped up his princess and placed Snow White on his horse and grabbed each dwarf so they can have a kiss from her. Bashful was the first and was as red as a tomato again.

"Good-bye." She said.

Grumpy was the next and then blew a kiss at her.

"Good-bye, Grumpy. Good-bye."

And then came Doc, Sneezy and Happy. And then came none other than our favorite silly dwarf, who wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pursed his lips.

"Oh, Dopey," said Snow White and kissed him.

Sleepy was the last to receive a kiss and then Snow White and her Prince walked away while everybody waved at them.

"Good-bye!" said Snow White.

"Good-bye, Snow White!" said the 31 friends.

"Good-bye!" said the dwarfs.

Snow White and Prince Florian both rode out of the forest and approached a beautiful castle that shone with a light as bright as the sun.


	27. Saying Goodbye!

**Chapter 27.**

 **Saying Goodbye!**

Back in the forest the 31 friends were now left alone with the Dwarfs, they were still so happy for their new friend and hoped to see her again and spend some more time with her and her Prince.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Snow White is gone," said Yarnell.

"I sure am gonna miss her," said Skyros.

"So now what are we gonna do?" asked Summer.

Yarnell was about to answer when there came a strange sound and the 31 friends and the Dwarfs looked behind them. A large pillar of light and magical energy appeared from the skies and shot on the ground. Everybody covered their eyes from the light and then the pillar disappeared leaving six strange big symbols on the ground.

"What is that?" asked James.

"I don't know," said Yarnell.

"Me neither," said Doc.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck slowly approached it and took closer looks at the 6 symbols that were glowing. They were the Six Attribute Energy Symbols.

"This could be it. This could be our way back home. Back to DillyDale," said Yarnell.

"Really?" asked Abby and Dryoid.

"That's wonderful," said the Female Pyroar.

"Wait. So you can go home now? This is goodbye?" asked Doc.

Yarnell looked at the dwarf leader and said.

"I'm afraid it is."

The dwarfs looked down with a hint that they were sad.

"Why the long faces?" asked Summer.

"It's not really goodbye," said Falconeer.

"Summer and Falconeer are both right," said Mandy.

"We need to go home, but we'll find a way to see you again," said Fangoid.

"And that's the honest truth," said Sylveon.

"The truth is I'm happy that me, Skyros and Sawsbuck came here. Especially with the people I've met: Snow White, Florian, you guys," said Yarnell.

The dwarfs smiled when they heard that last part. Skyros looked at Dopey for a moment and giggled a little.

"You remind me of some Mr Man I know back in DillyDale."

Dopey was a little confused at first, but then he smiled. The 31 friends went to say goodbye to the Dwarfs. Kevin, Spatterix, Braixen, Summer and Falconeer were talking with Sleepy.

"We had a great time, didn't we?" said Sleepy.

"We sure did," said Kevin.

"Especially with that party," chuckled Spatterix.

"Oh. And one more thing. Don't try to sleep too much on the job," said Summer.

Sleepy yawned and said with a smile.

"I'll try my best. Falconeer, Spatterix, Braixen take good care of Kevin & Summer."

"We will Sleepy," said Falconeer.

"Braixen," said Braixen.

Kevin, Spatterix, Braixen, Summer and Falconeer gave Sleepy a group hug. Muhammad & Horridan were talking with Bashful.

"I can't believe that we have to say goodbye now," said Bashful.

"But don't worry Bashful. We'll meet again," said Horridian.

"But would you do us one favor?" asked Muhammad.

"Anything, Muhammad," said the dwarf.

"Will you and the others take good care of Snow White while we're gone?"

"You can count on us," said Bashful with a smile.

"Thank you," said Muhammad and rubbed against Bashful who began to turn red again.

"Ooooooooh, goooooosh!" He chuckled.

Meanwhile Abby, Dryoid, Scraggy, Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon were talking with Sneezy.

"I hope you won't have to much trouble with that hay fever of yours, Sneezy," said Abby.

"Don't worry, Abby. I found out that my hay fever can be annoying most of the time, but actually it could be very useful in times of need," said Sneezy.

"Well, do take good care," said Mandy.

Abby, Dryoid, Scraggy, Mandy, Fangoid, Sylveon, Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon gave Sneezy a group hug.

"So...this is it, I guess," said Grumpy as he was talking to talking to Robert and Linehalt.

"What's the matter?" asked Linehalt.

"You wanted us gone in the first place," said Robert.

"I know. I was a jerk to act like that. And I'm ssssss..." said Grumpy forcing to say that last word.

"Uh, excuse me?" said Linehalt.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for all the things I said and everything else that's bad," said Grumpy.

"It's okay, we forgive you. You know, you're not 100% a jerk. I mean, you were acting kinda caring and brave when you heard Snow White was in danger," said Robert.

"When she gave me that kiss, I knew she meant well. But you...you were awesome. Taking on me was kind of a daring move, but taking on a powerful witch...that takes guts, Robert and Linehalt. The same goes for the rest of your friends," said Grumpy with a smile.

Robert and Linehalt were both a bit flattered by all that.

"Well... you're pretty awesome," said Robert.

"Yeah when you led everybody and chased the Queen and all. Heheh," said Linehalt.

There was a moment of silence between them before Robert broke it.

"So...are we friends? No more grumpy stuff?"

Grumpy chuckled.

"Sure."

Robert held out his hand in an attempt to shake his hand, but what happened next surprised him and Linehalt completely. Grumpy hugged him and he couldn't help but return it.

After saying Goodbye to the Dwarfs, it was time for the 31 friends to go home.

"I hope you get home safely," said Doc.

"Goodbye Doc. Thanks for everything," said Yarnell.

"Your welcome," said Doc.

The 31 friends walked towards the 6 pillars, Kevin, Spatterix, Braixen, Rebecca, Warius, Buizel, Summer, Falconeer, Mandy, Fangoid and Sylveon stepped into the Pyrus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Pyrus Pillar disappeared. Jade, Sirenoid and Flareon stepped into the Aquos Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Aquos Pillar disappeared. Abby, Dryoid and Scraggy stepped into the Subterra Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Subterra Pillar disappeared. Robert, Linehalt, Muhammad and Horridian stepped into the Darkus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Darkus Pillar disappeared. And finally Yarnell, Skyros, Sawsbuck, Alexander, Ingram and the Pyroars stepped into the Ventus Pillar and it brought them back to DillyDale and then the Ventus Pillar disappeared. The dwarfs all looked up.

"Do you think they will be alright?" asked Bashful.

"Will we truly see them again?" asked Happy.

Doc began to think and a smile came on his face.

"Yes. I'm very sure. They have their Guardians to look after them. Come on, men. Let's go home. We gotta think of a special gift for Snow White's wedding."

"How about a bed?" asked Sleepy.

And so, the dwarfs went home, thinking of what they should give to Snow White and her prince and hoping they would see their DillyDaleians friends again.


	28. The Baku - Disney Gang

**Chapter 28.**

 **The Baku - Disney Gang**

The 31 friends were once again swirling through space, screaming for their lives. Back in the Tiger Club, the book opened and a large purple portal came out of it. Suddenly of it came the 31 friends and landed safely on the ground and spoke to each other in excitement and glee about their adventure.

"Wow. That was amazing. I've never experienced something like that before," said Jade.

"Me neither," said Sirenoid sitting back down on Jade's head.

"Nor me," said Flareon.

Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck were happy to be home again, but they couldn't help missing their new friends. So did the rest. Yarnell looked behind him and saw a certain page in the book.

"And they lived happily ever after." He read. It brought a smile to his face.

"Yarnell? Will we see them again?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah will we?" asked Spatterix.

Yarnell looked at his friend and his Guardian and said.

"Of course. We'll find a way."

And soon, everyone else smiled. Suddenly the book began to glow and in a flash, holograms began to show, the 31 friends just watched in awe. The holograms began to show symbols, the first one was a lamp, the next symbol was a snow flake and soon more symbols appeared. A rose, a butterfly, a jack o' lantern, a lion cub, a music note, a sea shell and a chinese dragon. Finally, the last symbol was a medal with a cloud and a lightning bolt.

"What are those?" asked Robert.

"I think those are the symbols of the future Disney Adventures we are going to have," said Yarnell.

The holograms disappeared and Yarnell closed the book.

"But if we are going to go on these adventures, we have to give ourselves a group name," said Yarnell.

"Ok but what kind of name?" asked Skyros.

The group of 31 thought about what they could call their group for a long time. Eventually, Abby got an idea.

"How about The Baku – Disney Gang?" she suggested.

"That sounds like a perfect Group name," said Sawsbuck and the others nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, we are the Baku – Disney Gang," said Yarnell.

The other 30 friends all smiled at what Yarnell said and then Muhammad remebered something.

"Are we still doing the Slumber Party?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot all about that thanks to our Adventure we just had," said Kevin.

"You betcha!" agreed Spatterix.

"Agreed," nodded Yarnell, Skyros and Sawsbuck.

And with that, the Baku – Disney Gang continued on with their Slumber Party. Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs was a truly marvelous adventure. Just like the time when the Baku – Disney Gang went to an Italian village and met a... But that is a story for another time.

 ** _THE END!_**


End file.
